Over Time
by TwixPlays
Summary: This story is about a boy who has moved to a new country and has to change. Follow him as he goes through the changes and makes new friends along the way.
1. Little Ones

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction. I'm going to try to make this as amazing as possible so I hope that you that reader can enjoy my story. Anyways I hope you stick through this whole adventure and let's begin.**

 **Chapter 1: Little Ones**

"But mom! I don't want to go to school."

"You don't want to go to school any day. Now c'mon get ready, we have to leave in ten minutes," she responded finishing her hair and makeup.

I don't know why I have to go to school. I mean all we do is eat, sleep, play, and sometimes learn things but I don't see why I have to go. I guess there is a reason to go but I am not sure.

She look at me in an excited way and said, "Hey you might make some new friends. I know that this is a new school but sometimes change is good."

"Are you sure?" I said sadly. Yep, she's right. I hope I make new friends and I am going to be in a new school this year. I transferred from a school in America to a school in London because my dad scored a good job deal. So I assume that why we moved here. Back to the school subject, I hated moving and changing my surroundings. But the time came so I went to car my mom helped me put my seatbelt on and we were on our way.

Everything was so different. I looked out the window to see people talking and drinking what looked to be tea. Another thing that kind of bugged me was that the steering wheel was on the right side. Back in America it is on the left, but I'll get used to it. Time passed by fast as I thought about various things until I left my trance to hear my mom.

"Here we are!" She spoke happily. She help me out of the car and we walked up to the new school and we were greeted by a happy atmosphere. I didn't think that this school would look so colorful. Art projects hanged up on the wall, toys scattered on the ground, but usually what schools looked like. We were greeted by a lady, Mrs. Wilson, with a cheerful attitude and looked at me to shake my hand and I gave her my hand. My mom and she talked a little and my mom gave my backpack and I was left with the lady. Then she dragged me to a room with a bunch kids sitting in chairs. So I found a chair and sat down and my first day of third grade began.

I sat down in a group of four a table. The tables weren't very big but we had our own little work space so I guess that's nice.

"Alright kids listen up! Welcome to first grade and I hope you stick with us the entire year! Now let's start off with saying you name and something you like." Mrs. Wilson yelled over our loud chatter. We all calmed down and around the room and said our name and something we like.

"My name is John and I like TV."

"My name is Anna and I like dolls."

"My name is Andrew and I like games."

I listened as the kids spoke one my one but what was I going to say. What do I like? And what seemed like no time at all it was my turn.

"My name is Sean and I like…" What did I like, I'm not sure. The silence got to me so I shouted out something random. "Reading." I don't know, what else I was going to say, I guess that's okay.

"Who likes reading?" A kid shouted. My face got red as an apple.

"Hey, cut it out, I understand that you are a new student here?" Mrs. Wilson questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright so kids please treat him nicely he is new to London, sometime may we could show around." She said with a smile.

I didn't respond I sat there thinking, " _Do kids already hate me? Do they hate new comers?"_ I was disrupted when a girl next to me went

"My name is Lena and I like planes." She said proudly. Her attitude was cheerful and silly. I guess she is the jokester of the class. I phased out and I only heard "new student." Looks like that makes two.

"Looks like we have two new students here." Mrs. Wilson said excitedly.

They day was boring the rest on. It was recess time I just sat on the swings alone. Looking at people playing together laughing and talking about what they did during the summer. I was almost going to cry, how I am going to make new friends when I was interrupted by a girl from earlier.

"You looked bored." I saw it was Lena. She sat down on the swing next to me.

"I mean I don't have anyone to talk to."

"How about we change that. I recall you name was Sean earlier, is that right?" She said.

"Yeah." I responded almost thinking on how much of a coincidence it was to have to new kids at the school.

"Want to have a swinging contest?" She asked cheerfully?

"I mean, if you're ready to lose." And we were off. I swung high but she managed to swing just a bit higher.

"Hah!" She yelled. "Looks like I'm the champion."

"I'll get you next time, then I'm going to be champion." We both laughed it off and the bell rang and we both ran in the school together.

The next few weeks passed by and by then Lena and I became the best of friends. We would play all the time at recess, sit by each other in class, and I would tell my mom all about her on how amazing it was. She was glad to hear this and pulled me in for a hug. We would laugh for the next five minutes, how things turned out. My dad would come home, but usually at night because he said they need to keep him overtime for some time as they had to fire someone for tampering with the machines. Although we were all happy, we ate dinner silently until we heard a knock at the door. I went up with my dad to answer it to see Lena was at the door and her dad and mom at the door. The two men shook hands and we invited them in. Obviously Lena and I went to do our own thing, as for the four parents, they just sat at the dinner table talking and watching a game that was on.

"What you doing here?" I asked confused but didn't want to sound like I was complaining

"Oh you know, just came to see my bestie." She said in a laughing mood.

"Glad to see you then." We played a long time, and I mean a long time. We played a bunch of different games like tic-tac-toe, video games, and etc. We played until both of us fell asleep. Side by side we out. Last thing I remember was that I was in bed and set lightly and heard my mom said sweet dreams.

The next day was a tragic one, I didn't know what was going on. Everything was so loud, I heard shouting, screaming, and saw a bunch of kids running in one direction. The teacher said to hide under the desks but that was no use. They building was in ruins and then my sight went white. When I woke up I saw a lot of rubble and our school destroyed.

"What happened?" I said in a silent voice.

"Something bad happened, we were…attacked." The mysterious man said.

"By what." I asked confused.

"It's okay we are going to get you to safety." Completely ignoring my question. I look up and saw a car. I was set by another girl. Drowsy and nervous. Where were my parents, how come they didn't come for me? I looked up to see Lena right next to me and a couple other kids in the back seats. Then my vision went black.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review good or bad it is always appreciated. Until next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	2. Growing Up

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter of "Over Time." I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and I will try to upload new chapters as much as I can. This chapter starts off a little dark but I tried to pick the mood up a little towards the end. Please enjoy.**

 **-Twix**

 **Chapter 2: Growing Up**

About a few years later here we are. I was in an orphanage. Hearing that my parents died was heart breaking to me and I'm for Lena as well. We were both in an orphanage. Waiting for someone to come for us. We usually just went outside to play and come back eat and just hang out until we had to go to sleep. This place wasn't the nice place. The chipped walls and faded colors from the paint made this ominous but this is what I've been calling home. We both didn't like this place. We just wanted to go home to our parents and see them excited and get nice big hugs.

"Oh! She shoots, she scores."

"Alright Lena, you might have made that shot that time but trust me you won't win." We just playing basketball outside in the cool breeze. We almost forgot that we were orphans. We played for hours. Shot after shot. Miss after miss. Swish after Swish. We played for hours on end every day. Every day was a day to go outside and enjoy the little things in life until one we saw a figure at the door. A man emerged from the shadows.

"Hello." The man spoke.

"Who is that?" Lena said staring at the man.

"I don't know, hush now." I listened in to the man and heard that he needed young children for his plane academy. He need young ones so they can learn easily and grow up with it. I explained this to Lena and she jumped for joy when she heard the word "plane."

"I would totally join them." Lena said bragging a little.

"I don't know. I mean they need people to fly planes for the military to shoot things. Plus I'm not a fan of heights."

"C'mon Sean. It would be fun." Lena begged.

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"Welp, whether you join or not, I'm joining." Lena stated. Should I join? I mean I don't want to be left alone. She is basically the only friend have. Then I saw then man and the lady walk towards us. We backed us into the room with the rest of the kids. He walked in and analyzed everybody in the room.

"Alright, who likes planes?" The man asked. He was in a brownish suit type clothing. A pair of goggles on his head and boots on his feet. About no one answered him when a girl shouted she did. Guess who it was.

"I DO! And my friend here would love to join as well." Lena shouted at the top of her lungs and then pointed to me.

"Is that so?" The man said. "Anyone else?"

No one else said anything. I wanted to revolt but I couldn't. I didn't want to disappoint Lena so I went with the flow.

"Alrightly then, you two please follow me." The man gestured us to follow him. And then we did what he said.

"Ok so I'm going to ask you a really important questions." He was squatting down at us. I looked at him with a nervous face. I didn't know what he was going to ask. Then he asked his question. "What is your guy's favorite food?"

We both looked at each other and smirked and said at the same time yelled, "Pizza!"

"Let's go to a pizza place then. I think I know a good place."

It was weird leaving the building. Going outside now was a new feeling. A feeling of hope. We were finally leaving and we now had an adult to look after us. Or so I thought. Lena was excited to go to the plane academy but for me, I was nervous, what was going to happen. Should I continue to follow these two or go back to the orphanage? Oh well, I think I will continue to follow them. At least I have Lena by my side.

On the way to the pizza place. The man and Lena talked the whole way there. I was just in sitting there listening to what they were talking about. Lena asked almost a thousand questions. Every second of the day she asked about planes. I guess her life goal was to become the very best pilot the plane academy has ever seen. As for me, I just wanted to go home. I wanted see my parents again, the love and care, and the dinners we would always have at the table, laughing and talking about what happened in our day. I just wanted my life back.

After we had our pizza. The man told us that he had to bring us back to his academy for young flyers. He explained that he need younger people to join so that when they grow up then can already be smart at flying. Lena and I looked at each other with a curious look. I wonder how it would be. Being with other people about our age. It's like being back in school but just learning to fly a plane.

"Hey, you two should get some rest. It's going to be a long drive 'til we get to the academy." He was looking in the rear view mirror.

"Nah, we can stay up for hours. We are trained to stay up." I responded with confidence.

But I don't know what happened next. When we awoke, we were greeted by a giant hanger. We all got out of the car and looked at the building. I rubbed my eyes trying to get the goop out. I looked over at Lena, who was fluffing her hair. This place was amazing sight though. Everywhere I looked there was at least a plane there. All different models of planes. They were enormous though. I felt like an ant walking up to them. I looked over to Lena but she was already off. She ran to the planes look at them with an amazed look. She was like a kid in a candy store. I also noticed a bunch of other kids in the hanger with us. All of them talking, most of them seemed to be new but they we acting like they were already friends. Most of them were much older them us, some looked at least fifth-teen, I saw Lena wondering off, I had to grab her. I didn't really want to get in trouble the first ten minutes of being here. Good thing I grabbed her because the man stomped his foot on the ground and yelled

"Attention! I'm General Lee and I know most of you kids are new but I expect the utmost behavior of all of you. I don't want any funny business while you guys are here. Got it?" He looked to see nod in response. "Good. Any questions before we begin the tour?"

"Oh me me me!" I looked over to see Lena jumping for joy with hey hand up. "When will we get to see the planes?" I held her by the arm trying to get her to calm down. It was really embarrassing to see every looking at us, laughing.

"You will get to see them soon, but for now on with the tour." He turned around and walked towards the first building.

I felt a shove. As I turned to look I heard another whisper in my ear, "Hey, is that your girlfriend?" His face was smug. Apparently his group heard what he said and started laughing. My face got red as a tomato. I stood there while Lena was way up ahead of me getting a look at all the planes. I slowly followed behind. I don't want to get bullied the first day.

The rest of the tour was all the basics. When mess hall was, where we would sleep, etc. I barely looked at anything. I was just walking with my arms crossed. Looking as everyone was excited to get started. We made our way back to the bunk room.

"Alright, everyone. First come first serve. Pick out your bunks." He said smiling, knowing that all the kids would go crazy. I walked around the edge as the rest of the kids were shoving each other, trying to sleep next to their friend, trying to get a good spot. As I looked around I saw Lena gesturing me to her. She saved two spots. One for her and one for me when I had my arm grabbed. I turned to see who is was to see another girl. She tried to lead me to another bed by her when at the corner of my eye I saw Lena coming up. I backed up a little knowing a fight might ensue.

"Sean, you coming?" She looked at the other girl while saying this.

"Uh, yeah." I got out of my trance. Honestly this other girl was cute. Lena tried to grab me to lead me her way. But at the same time the other girl dragged me here way. They both let go at the same time and went at each other. Lena got a few good punches but the girl tackled her to the ground. They both started throwing at each other. The whole room gathered around us. Cheering and shouting on who would win until the general came in.

"What is going on?" He voice startled everyone in the room. I bear hugged Lena and pulled her away from the other girl. Holding her backs was hard. She tried to unhook my grasp but I held on barely. "Alright everyone get to their bed right now!" His voice got scratchy and gave us stern look before exiting the room. The room started to calm down and most went back to their beds.

"Come around any time Sean. You know where to find me. Oh and by the way, the name is Felicia Smith." With that she went back to her bed.

I dragged Lena back to the two beds. As she had serious look on her face, staring down Felicia. As I set her down on her bed, she started to break down crying. I didn't like people crying. It was always a sad sight to see people sad, especially Lena. I put my shoulder around Lena, comforting her.

"Hey, you're good, I'm here for you. I will always be by your side, no matter what." I tried to get her to look up from her position but she keep looking down, bawling out in her arms. I didn't really know how to comfort a girl but I tried my best. I pulled Lena's toward me and just that I did she put her arms around me and started to cry on my shoulder. I just let it happen. As she kept crying, people looked over at the both of us but didn't bother to talk, they just kept talking amongst themselves. The general let us relax until the next day. I just look out the window until it turned night time. I guess I didn't pay attention to time because it was already almost night time. I looked to my side to see Lena looking right at me.

"Hey, you alright Lena?"

"Yeah. Your still my friend right" Saying with tears in her eyes.

"Always."

"Thanks, where is everyone?" She looking around. Oh where did everyone go?

"I don't know. Let's go check the mess hall."

With that being in mind we both walked out of the bunk room and headed towards the mess hall. When we entered the mess hall. We saw kid already eating or just getting their dinner to eat. So we got our lunch and grabbed our own table. We ate in silence and listened to the loudness of the people. I heard some people talking about us, how we sat alone at our own table. When dinner was over, we went back to the bunk room to see fresh new uniforms on our beds. Lena and I decided to put it on tomorrow. Being night time most of the kids went to sleep while both of us stayed up.

"What we going to do tomorrow." Lena asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I not sure. All I know is that I some rest. We will find out tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright, good night love." I looked over to see Lena hunched up in a ball with the sheets around her. I thought about what she said to me. She called me "love." This is the first time that has happened. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about what happened before. I tried to think about more but my vision went black.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of "Over Time." I really hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review good or bad, I appreciate it! I tried hard to make this chapter interesting to you all. Until next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	3. Experimental

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Over Time." I hope you enjoyed last chapter and also I hope you enjoy this one. I tried to put as much detail into this chapter. Thanks for staying with me.**

 **-Twix**

I woke up drowsy and sweaty. The warm atmosphere filled the entire room and I sat up with a sore back. I rubbed my back and walked over to Lena's bed. I put my hand on shoulder and shook her a little bit.

"Hey, get up." I kept rubbing my back and then to my eyes. Cleaning out all the goop from them. I guess I really didn't get a good sleep.

I saw Lena was face up and looking at the chipped ceiling. "What time is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure." I guess I really didn't care about anyone or paid attention to much because I looked around the room to see it completely empty. My heart started to race as I ran to my bed and started to change into the uniform. My cloths was very comfortable and comfy. I could wear it every time if I could. I set my cloths under the tiny bed and cleaned myself off. I looked over to see Lena ready to go. She leaned against the door, tapping her foot, impatient. I looked over and shrugged as we went on our way to where ever everyone was. On the way there, this place looked deserted without every running around or just talking to each other. I then just realized that we were late to morning attention. I looked over at Lena in a scared look and we both started to run towards the hanger where we all meet. The sight of every standing in line looked frightening, especially when they aren't talking and just standing there like a stone wall. We rushed up, looking worse as can be and went in the line, then the general began to speak.

"Can you two explain why you are late?" He had a straight face when he said it. I was honestly scared on what was going to happen next. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth and just gave a reason.

"We spelt in and didn't wake up on time. I'm sorry, sir." Responding sounding confident.

"Do you know what we do to those who are late?" Walking around the group and saying with a stern face. His voice began to rise, "Do you know what we do to those who are late?"

Shaking our heads, we recoiled when his voice rose. We tried to stand still but he looked scary.

"Get down and fifty right now!" Now his voice was louder than before. We both fell to the hardened stone ground and did the exercise. We struggled to keep going, barely finishing fifth-teen. I could feel the stares of the rest of the group; I can hear the giggling of the group of boys from before. Sneaking a peek at Lena, I saw that she was on the ground, panting and trying to pick herself up but continuing to fall. I kept trucking on until I finally finished fifty push-ups. Standing back up in the position, trying to get as much oxygen in my body as I can. I stared at Lena trying to finish the push-ups. Seeing as she can't continue, I spoke up.

"Hey, give her a break. She clearly can't continue on."

"Excuse me." He looked at much with a disgusted look.

"She can't continue."

"Say that again and you will receive a consequence I for sure know you don't like." Getting closer to me, looking on me.

"She can't continue." This time I knew I messed up.

"Charles, come and take over. This one doesn't want to listen." The anger in his face made him seem like a monster.

I was grabbed by the collar and pulled into the mess hall. He shoved me on a chair and began to talk and point at me. "Do you want to continue in this academy? If you do, you better shape up and get your attitude together, because this crap doesn't run around here. Got it?"

"Yes sir." His voice reeked of the smell of cigarettes. We proceeded to go back to the line when I see a ruckus happening. Charles was trying to calm everyone down. The group was standing around in a circle, laughing and pointing.

"What is going on?" He let go of me and started to walk faster towards it. I quickly follow after to see Lena on the ground still trying to complete the fifty pushups but being held back by one of the kids putting his foot on her back. "I leave you for a minute and there already doing this." He gestured to what was going on.

"Okay, stop it.!" His voice was as high as before. He went up to the kid who put his foot on her, "Touch her again and you WILL be sorry." He got up close the kid then backed away. He left a smirk on his face, I feel like he didn't care as much as he wanted to. He walked to Lena and said, "Alright you can get up now. At least you didn't give up. I like that in a pilot. Determination, you didn't finish but you tried. Everyone better be taking notes from this young girl right here. Next time it might be you. Alright let's get on with the first exercise." We started walking to another hanger, when I caught up to Lena.

"Hey you alright bud?" I tried to get her to look at me but she looked at the ground, panting.

"Yeah, I ok. Fifty push-ups is a lot though. We better not be late again." We started walking towards the building where everyone was headed when we felt like we were being followed. I turned around to see the group of boys behind us.

"Hey, looks like we got a little fighter." He looked at Lena in a foolish way. "I mean next time don't be late."

"Please leave us alone."

"What? I didn't hear you, say it a little louder." Trying not to get the general's I just ignored him, hearing him joking with his group. By then, we got to the room.

"Since you most of you probably don't know how to fly a plane. We are going to watch a short film on flying." He shut off the lights and turned the film on.

It was basically what you would expect. A famous pilot flying his own plane with shots from another plane, explaining the basics of a plane. I already that Lena knows this stuff but when I looked over at her, she was engrossed in the film.

"Hey, don't you know this stuff already." I tried to get her attention but she wouldn't budge. I guess she really didn't like planes. After it was over, she leaned over at me.

"Hey wasn't that cool?" She acted like she just figured what planes were.

"It was, but don't you know all about planes though?"

"Yeah, but its planes. Kind of hard to not be amazed." She had sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Ok everyone, silent down. Now you are going to be put in a group and given a set of cards. You are going to put in on the cards in where you think they should be. After you've done that. List what you think you have to do to get ready for a launch."

Charles, from before, walked around and gave everyone a card. Everyone eagerly looked at their cards to see who they would be paired up with.

"Hey what card did you get?"

"I got an ace of hearts." She said cheerfully

"Oh I got a seven of diamonds."

"Oh well, good luck." We all looked over to see who we were with. I was with two others and Felicia.

"Oh, look who it is." She looked at me in a different way.

"Uh, yup, it's me."

"Alright how are we going to do this?" The kid said with a nervous voice. He had glasses on and looked of Asian descent. I guess he didn't really want to be here. The other one was another boy but looked to be a part of the other guys group.

"Hey, aren't you apart of his group?" I looked and indicated the guy. He nodded but he seemed different. It looked like he didn't really like him, but forced to join him.

I feel like the project went well. We put the cards in where we thought was right. We got a third of the answers right.

"Hey, good job Sean." She looked at me like with a charming look. She walked away, I shook my head, trying to figure out what just happened. I walked over to Lena and she was laughing, enjoying her group I snuck up behind her.

"Hey, how did you do?"

"Didn't do too badly. Got half of the answers right." We continued to sit back in our seats and listen to the general speak about history and a little more into the first steps into flying. I might not like him as much but I feel like he would be a very good teacher at school teaching history. He had such an intriguing voice. The hours went by in a breeze. The bell rang indicated that it was lunch time.

Most of the kids rushed to the mess hall to see what was for lunch. We got our lunch and sat down in our usual spots but had an unexpected visitor at our table. It was Felicia.

"Hey baby." I didn't think she would say that. We both gave here weird looks.

"Hello." I didn't know how to respond.

"You like this place?"

"Uh its fine. It's just you some friends to be with or this would be boring." I looked towards Lena who just smiled back.

"True, true. So what make you get into this flying and planes?"

"Well I didn't really think about planes until the general came to our school and said 'who likes planes' and Lena here made me join here and I'm not really regretting it." We continued to talk until the lunch period ended. I didn't think I would like her but she knew how to continue a conversation. I couldn't hear what Lena was saying, no matter how loud she was. I was in the middle of talking when I look over to see Lena getting a little ticked. She threw her fork down at her plate and proceeded to throw her food away.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked with a "confused" look.

"I'm not sure." I turned to Lena who was looking out the window, pretending to not notice what we said.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." When she responded, she looked out the window trying to hide her anger. By then, the bell rang and classes resumed. I still sat by Lena but her cheery mood was gone. She slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms. She had a pissed look on her face and proceeded not talk to me the rest of the day. Every change I had I tried to talk to Lena but she wouldn't budge. That night was also silent. We hadn't spoken a word since lunch but I hope that changed sooner or later. I poked at Lena trying to get her attention, finally I got it.

"What?" Her voice was low and in a rude tone. Clearly she did not want to be bothered, but as the good friend I am I had to see if she was okay.

"You okay? You know I'm sorry but for whatever I did, I am extremely sorry." I looked at her but she continued to have her back to me.

"Okay." The rest of the night was silent and I found it harder to sleep than usual. The feeling of Lena and I not being as good as friends as before is heartbreaking. The next morning was silent. The whole day was silent, Lena and I didn't speak a word. Even at lunch, we didn't sit by each other. Lena decided to sit at another table across from Felicia and I. We talked on and on for a week. The same thing happened. No talking, just silent expressions given off by Lena and I.

After a week though, the silence was finally broken when Lena and I were put together in a group to go around to one of the planes to take notes on its features than give a report on the plane. We actually talked in a week, about the longest that we hadn't talked. After we got put together in the group we were back to being the bestest of friends. We started sitting by each other at lunch. Felicia started drifting away too. She went back to her old friends and started talking to them more than me. Although it was pretty odd that she talked to me out of all people. My assumption was that she tried to get me and Lena to not become that good of friends. It worked but only for a week and I'm glad that's over. At night we started doing something else different. Apparently Lena found out how to get into the hanger during the night, so she got up at midnight to go check out the planes. I found this out because one night I looked over to her bed to see that she wasn't in her bed. I just shoved it away thinking that she may be in the bathroom or something until one day this was frequent. So being the curious person I am, I pulled the sheets off and tip-toed trying not to wake anyone. Until I got out of the bunk room, I wondering for a good twenty minutes looking for Lena until I found a door that was left opened. It seemed unusual that they would leave doors open so I walked up to the door. I peaked in and looked around. It was really dark in the hanger. I could barely see, only having the light of the night to guide me. I searched around moving boxes and other junk aside when I turned to see a figure, running around a plane. I thought to myself " _Who else could it be?"_ I was pretty sure it was Lena but I was cautious about just going up the person and say "what you doing?" I sneaked up to the person but hid behind another box to see it was Lena running around. I looked at her to see only a white shirt and a pair of polka-dotted panties on.

"Lena, what are you doing and where are your pants?" I stared at her with a weird look.

"Just checking out these planes." Saying as she climbed the ladder. She proceeded to look inside the cockpit. "Man, imagine flying one of these things."

"I mean we will later, but for now we have to get to bed." I tried to pull her off the ladder, but she resisted.

"No stop, stop it. Let go of me." She actually tried to kick me but I managed to dodge it. We were trying to keep quiet when I heard footsteps behind us.

"Well what do we have here?" We both turned around to see the general with his hands on his hips looked at us with a funny look. "It's funny because weren't you two the kids that got in trouble earlier?"

We both looked at each other with nervous looks. We knew what we were in trouble. Then we heard a laughing. We turned to see the general actually laughing at us. "Man, you two just crack me up. Young girl, you really like planes huh?"

"I wasn't lying to you." She said confidently. It seemed to be that Lena was mimicking him. She also had her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, I'll take that into consideration and what are your guy's names, surprised I didn't ask that."

"Lena"

"Sean"

"Alright then and why aren't you wearing pants Lena."

Lena chuckled a little, "I don't know. I guess it feels comfortable to me."

"Okay, put some pants back on and go to sleep." We did as he said and passed out as soon as we got into our beds. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

After a few weeks of hearing preaching, watching films, and taking tests, we were finally ready to get on to the good stuff, the actual planes. The day we lined up was the day I knew that we were going to get in or look around the planes.

"Alright everyone silent down! Silent down! Today, as many of you guys will know, is the day we take a look at the planes. You will be going in the planes and seeing what everything looks like." The general walked from side to side observing us. Lena and I were standing tall and proud. The general looked at the both of us and giggled a little.

"As before, we are going to split in groups again but this time you can choose your partner. Have at it."

I loved when we got to choose our partners. I hated when the teacher picked our partner for us. Sometimes I would get with someone that I didn't really enjoy. Obviously everyone picked who they would talk to everyday. Lena and I immediately put our arms around each other. I guess symbolizing that we were together.

"But here's the catch. You will have a quiz at the end. So study the controls hard. Three. Two. One. Go!"

Everyone rushed to one of the planes in the hangers. Lena and I ran to the one that was right next to us. This plane happened to be in maintenance for something. There were no other planes so we had to stick with it. I guess this plane was chosen for some experiment. I read the sign hanged on the wing and it said "In Progress: Boosting." That seemed a little odd. They started working on this now? It seemed really ahead of its time but whatever, I mean a teleporting plane would be cool.

"This is so exciting! I actually get to sit in the cockpit of a real-life plane!"

"Alright Lena, calm down, we need to pass this quiz, so let's memorize the controls first before we-"

"Done."

"What?"

"I got the controls down."

"Already? Man how did you memorize it that fast?"

"I told you. I love planes. I don't just like it because I like it. I research them to you know."

"Yeah but-man, you sure."

"One-hundred percent sure."

Sure enough when the quiz came around we aced it. The crew was surprised to see us ace it. We were the first ones to ever not miss one. They started to think we were cheating but we assured them that we weren't

"I really underestimated you but good job you two." Hey came in for a hug and we said might as well and went in. Everyone else got either fifty-percent or three-fourths of the answers right. We were proud. I was proud to have Lena as a friend. Ever since the school incident we really bonded with each other. I was nervous to say this but I had to say it.

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" My face got red as an apple. I never really thought I would say that to a girl at this age.

"Aw, that's so cute. I love you too, Sean."

We both went in for a hug, no matter how everyone else laughed at us, we didn't care. We had each other. We would always have each other.

"Aw, look at these two love birds." The group leader said.

"I don't care what you say Derrick, at least Sean has a girl. Who do you have?"

"How do you know my name?"

"A little someone told me." She looked over at Felicia who did a slight wave. Lena waved back. It's nice to see that two enemies got to be friends. I didn't know that they got to be friends that quickly.

Derrick and his gang just left, shaking his head.

The next year or two was still just learning the controls of the plane, eating, talking, and sleeping. It was really boring because the first few months I already got the controls down like most. But the general wanted us to go over it for a while so when it comes to moments in pressure we would automatically go to our instincts, which made sense. Then we actually got to fly. Well not really of us. You see the plane we choose for the quiz was the plane that we had to fly. Remember how we got the experimental one, yeah we couldn't fly it, which was really disappointing to us until one day one of the leaders of the group of the experiment came out to talk to us.

"Hello, are you two the kids with the experimental plane?"

I turned to Lena for confirmation and responded, "Yeah."

"Now, we are terribly sorry that we had to use your plane for the experiment, but we choose this plane a long time ago. Once again, I am truly sorry."

"It's fine, when are we going to fly it though?"

"I'm not sure, maybe soon though, we are actually very close to finishing it. Please, come with me."

We decided to follow him to another small room. The room was very dusty and muggy in there. A bunch of water bottles were scattered throughout the room. Papers spread throughout the whole floor. We looked at the man to see him, writing down something furiously. There was a blueprint pinned on the wall, it was the plane we had and had a contraption inside it.

"Hey, what's that thing inside it?" Lena said.

"That is a button that makes the ship move faster. You see at this academy we like to think that speed is key right? So we decided to put some boosters in the back and when you're in a jam or needed to just go fast just press it and away you go. This will actually go so fast you might be able to teleport. That we are unsure of, but are you willing to test are theory?"

"Absolutely." I tried to stop Lena from answering but it was too late.

"May we have a minute?" I was holding Lena's arm before she said anything else.

"Sure, take your time."

"May I remind you that this could mean life or death for us?" I dragged Lena to a corner.

"Yeah, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, we have to take risks sooner or later." Lena said.

I nodded, assured that this will go well.

"Alright, I think we are ready to go."

"Coolio! Go grab your gear and get ready. It's about to get fast." His eyes got bigger like a mad scientist, but he looked smart so we trusted him.

While everyone else was flying in formation and being guided by a leader in the academy we just had just gotten our gear on. Our goggles, gloves, and other accessories that we had to put on.

"Alright you two ready to go?" The general fixed my goggles and patted me on the back.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." I was really nervous but I was excited. I was going to be a part of the experimental plane. We were actually going to test a plane if it worked or not, which was scary but I think it would be alright.

By the time we got to the plane, everyone came back from flying. It was the first time flying for them so I expected them to have a short flight, but for us, I guess we had to have a longer flight so they can get an idea if they should improve the plane or not. Everyone saw that we had gotten ready to board.

"Hey, why are they just getting in?"

"Because they are going to test the new plane out. Apparently that plane has a booster to make them go faster. They, I guess, got chosen to test it out. I guess everyone, let's watch them take off."

We got in the plane and sat in the seats. They seats were not as comfortable but that really didn't matter. We sat there for the longest time, while the crew who made this thing looked around the plane making sure that everything was ok before we did plane check like in the cockpit and wings and stuff.

"Alright, close the cockpit." We heard a man talking to us through the headset.

"Alright closing." Lena looked up as the cockpit slowly closed us in. It started to get a little warm inside but it would be fine.

"Check wings."

"I got that." I turned side to side looking at the wings making sure that nothing was stuck and the flaps moved slowly.

"Check weapons."

"Got it." We need weapons? I guess we might get ambushed, so this is a good idea. This barrel started to rotate and the missile were on the wings.

"Alright get ready, goggles on, gloves attached on tight, everything spick and span?"

"Yep."

"Yeah." That was an unsure yes but I had hope.

"Alright, have fun up there. Remember that the objective of this flight is to test the plane out. Nothing else got it?

"Got you, loud and clear." Lena was looking at the buttons, making sure that she knew what they did.

"Alright, move her slightly. We need you to get to the runway."

We did just that, the plane was moving out of the hanger. The sun was beaming down today and made this plane shine. Once we got to the runway, we had a moment of silence. Clearing out minds of everything and got ready to go.

"I hope they don't get into any trouble up there." Felicia said biting her nails.

"Yeah. I hope." The general just looked at the beauty of the ship.

"Alright Lena. Let it rip."

At that, the engines roared and we were off. We gained speed and soon the ship was off the ground. This is everything that I think Lena hoped for. This was going to be pretty fun.

"Alright, for now, get used to the controls a bit but, soon we are going to test it out."

"Gotcha."

In about ten minutes or so, we got the controls down. We did everything so efficiently and smoothly. Soon we got the call to press the button. The moment we pressed the button, the jet went lighting fast, it would on stop after a five seconds.

"Whoa!" Two seconds later. "My tummy hurts." I looked at Lena and she was holding her stomach.

"Okay, one flaw, a little too fast for us. Your stomach will turn if you aren't used to fast-paced things already."

"Okay, got that down. Next, what I want you to do is-"

"We're under attack!"

"What? By who."

"Uh." She was frantically looking around in the sky looking for the enemy. "Looks like two jets."

"Crap, they found us. I hope you know how to use that thing, because it's going to take some time to get the other planes ready." Then the microphone on his end cut out.

"Uh, Sean, do you have good aim?"

"Somewhat."

"Well, now's your chance to shine."

They two jets were not slow either. They were faster than us, even when we used the booster.

"Lena, they're on our tail."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I have an idea. Fly in a straight line and just stop."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes. Just trust me. I got this."

"Alright." Then in an instant, the plane stopped and the two jets couldn't slow down enough to try shoot at us and just passed by.

"Go now!"

Lena pushed on it. We were soon right behind them, on their tail. I pressed on the trigger and shot the behind of the jet and it went down fast. But there was still one left. He also stopped and we passed right by us.

"Crap! How are we going to get out of this? He has missiles too." Lena was worried. So was I but I didn't want to freeze up, I tried to stay calm.

"Just use the boost. We need to get out of here."

"Pressing!" Lena slammed the button but before she couldn't the enemy jet shot at us.

"Sean!" I tried to respond but I felt a stabbing feeling, but before I could look at what happened my vision went white.

 **Again, thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I tried to make this one longer than the rest. My goal for this one was to get about 5,000 words on this. Hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	4. New Addition

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of "Over Time." Thank for all the reading so far. This chapter will also be kind of long but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Thanks.**

 **P.S. You will need to know some of the Overwatch characters for this chapter.**

 **-Twix**

 _Beep…beep…beep…_

Then my vision faded to reality. I had a pain in my stomach, I looked up to see the blinding lights on the ceiling. "What happened?" I tried to sit up but was quickly stopped.

"It's going to be ok, you just took a bullet wound. Try not to do anything. All you need is rest." I nodded to the doctor. I was about to ask a question when I saw someone barge through the door. The general.

"Hey, how's my boy doing?" The general smiles with his hands on his hips.

"Hey going to be ok, just doesn't need to do much for the next two weeks or so. He'll live." The doctor said as he walked out of the room with a clipboard.

"Good, good." He patted the doctor on the back and walked towards me. "How you doing?"

"I'm alright, but where's Lena?" I tried to sit up again but didn't want to hurt anything, so I stopped myself before doing so.

"Right there." I look over to see my hand being tightly gripped by Lena. "In fact, she was by your side the entire time. You two have something special, but I'll leave you two to figure that out."

"What happened up there?" I asked.

"Welp, I was down on the ground when it happened. I saw the enemy jet fire at your plane. Next thing was that Lena maneuvered the plane to get in line to fire at the enemy and kill him. She was called back in and she carried you to the E.R. and here you are." The general said.

I peeked at Lena to see that she was sleeping, still in her gear. I could only pull a smile. She really did care.

I looked back at the general, "So how did experiment go?"

"It was a success but obviously getting attacked wasn't a part of the plan. Alright I need to get back to the rest. Take it easy. Good job by the way." He smiled and rubbed my hair and walked out.

"Ugh, where am I?" I heard Lena started to wake up.

"In the E.R." I responded.

"Sean! You're alive?" She screamed to the top of her lungs. Her eyes widened.

"You surprised?" Saying this in a cheeky attitude.

"Yeah! I thought you died on me in the plane. I was so scared and I also had to fight the plane…I almost pissed myself…I had sweat coming down my face…I'm just happy you're alive." Lena stuttered a little but I could relate.

"I'm happy you're alive as well."

"You surprised?" She was laying back in her chair.

I smiled. "Thank you for saving my butt."

"Hey, it's what I do." She shrugged. "Hey I'm going to the mess hall to get lunch. Want any?"

"A salad will do." I had to think about it but I figured not to eat heavy so I decided on this.

When Lena came back, I got my salad and tore into it. I hadn't really didn't eat much. All I really ate was some sandwiches, but I would never finished them in one sitting, so I finished one sandwiches in the span of three days. By the last of the three days, it would be soggy. It's eat something in one sitting. So for rest of the day you probably survive until dinner and not really eat any snacks in between. While we ate the salads, we talked about our childhoods. We really never talked about this topic. Both of us were really into the conversation. It was interesting to hear what we did when we were young. After we finished our lunch, I was told by the doctor that I was ready to get back in the field. I immediately jumped off the bed but before I left I had to get wrapping around my waist. The doctor put the wrapping around my waist and we went to the rest of the group.

"What we doing?" I asked Felicia.

"We are learning to shoot guns." Felicia hushed me as she tried to listen.

The general turned to see both of us staring at him. "Well, look whose here." The general walked over to me and patted my back. "Welcome back." He smiled and walked back to where he was sitting. He said a brief reviewer on what they went over. When we were caught up, Lena wasn't really excited to shoot guns. Shooting the jet wasn't really her thing, I guess. We all got up to the range and put on our earplugs and the general directed us through the steps.

"Alright, grab the gun, get the mag, and then load the gun." The general did it with us so we wouldn't mess up somehow. "Ok, never point it at anyone, loaded. Only shoot if you are in danger. Then hold up the gun, but don't lock up your arm, just relax. Point the gun down the range, and pull the trigger."

I got used to it after a few shots. Lena on the other hand, found it hard to take the kick of the gun. Every time, she let out a slight whimper.

"Lena, don't like guns?"

"It's not that, it's that, I don't like the power of them."

"Just relax." I showed her, by shooting one of the dummies. "Just go to your happy place and shoot."

"Alright." She did just that and in no time she got used to the pistol, but next was the assault rifles.

"Uh no." She left and sat down on the bench to watch me.

I looked at it and shrugged it off. I loaded it and shot the dummies. This one kicked a little more but not at much. For me, this was easier for me. I shot all the dummies with ease. I looked back to see, Lena staring at me. "Hey, you are getting good with that thing."

"I guess. I guess I was born to shoot things." I responded still shooting.

After firing the guns, we had a pretty boring rest of the day. We just sat around, eat, and then went to sleep.

Fast forward about four years. I left the plane academy to live a normal live. It was going good and it was going to get even better. I was sitting at home at my T.V. to see the launch of the Slip Stream. I had a girlfriend and a nice home in London. Today was going to be the best day of my life or the worst day of my life. Seeing Lena enter the Slip Stream made my heart race. She climbed the ladder to enter the jet. I had a flashback to when we were younger. When we were just getting into the plane. Fighting off the enemy. It brought a tear to my eye. Lena and I wouldn't see each other as much as we did. She was in a group called "Overwatch" and I was just had a normal job. We had our eyes glued on the T.V. just like the rest of the world. Almost all shops were closed because of this very moment. It was cool to see you best friend being one of the best.

"Hey Amber, you going to watch this with me?" I gestured for her to come to the couch.

"Yeah, one sec." She had brought over some grapes and sat down. "Who are we watching?"

"It's a childhood friend. She is now doing better things, like testing this." I pointed to the screen. The caster started to talk about when it will start and how she is one youngest, but best pilots out there.

"Alright, we are just getting ready here. Lena, one of the youngest pilots. Is about the fly the Slip Stream. This is a world-wide event. We are going to get started here in about two minutes. We'll keep you updates." Then the man's microphone cut off. We were left waiting. These were the longest two minutes of my life. I didn't really believe in a God, but I prayed my heart off. I hope everything would go well. Then the big jet started to move. I heard cheering at the event but it was quickly cut short as the jet was led to the runway. The lights were green and everyone held their breath. Then exhaled. We got through phase of launch, but now we were watching for the teleporting phase. We all watched in suspense, all on the edge of our seats. We all thought it was going to go well but we watch in horror as the cockpit was left empty. I heard the gasp of the crowd as I was left speechless. I saw as the jet crashed into the ocean. I couldn't bear to watch anymore so I stormed out of the room.

"Baby, come back." Amber ran after me as I leaned on the bed and buried my hands in my hands. "It's okay, she'll be okay."

I couldn't respond I just decided to lay in bed the rest of the day. Then days turned into weeks. Teen weeks turned in months. I had started to drink. A beard started to form. I got a lot messier and my house started to get dust form layers over all throughout the house. For months, they played the same thing over and over. "Girl Disappeared." "Girl-Jet Accident."

I was about to get ready to go to work, when one day I heard on the T.V. that Overwatch had a 'ghostly' figure in their facility. I shrugged it off and continued to finish my coffee until I heard 'girl.' I immediately called in sick and tried to get contact with Overwatch. I called the number on the screen and contacted Overwatch. I heard another voice pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" I put down my coffee and sat down in a chair.

"Hello." He started to get up and walk around "Can we do anything for you?"

"The girl. Do you know her name?"

"Yeah, it's Lena. What about her?" The person on the other side unlocked something.

"Really? I need to see her."

"She doesn't seem to remember to anything before the incident, but I guess you can come. I'll send you the address." The man then hung up and I took off my work cloths and change to casual.

I look at my phone to see a weird address. So I was sent packing. I kissed Amber good bye and went on my way to visit Lena. I had to take a flight to some part in Switzerland. I wonder how she ended up there. I got to the airport, and got on my flight. On the way to my seat, I thought how I was going get her to remember me. ' _I'll think about it later.'_ I took the window seat. My eyes started to fill up and tears started rolling down my cheeks. Then someone took the seat next to me.

"Hey, you alright man?" The man tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah." I peeked at him and scooted over.

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"How did you know?" I was confused.

"I just know. I had the same feeling. Name is Preston." He held out his hand and I shook it back. "Who's it about."

"It's about the girl on T.V. how she is missing." I responded.

"Really? You know her? Well hope she remembers you." He grabbed his headphones and put them on.

I looked out the window again and murmured, "Me too."

"Hey. Hey." I woke up to see the plane on the ground. "We're here"

"Thanks. See you around."

"Cya." Preston then I was left alone on the plane. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Time to find this base. I waved for a cab ended up sleeping the way to the location. When we were there I said thanks and gave him the money. I was standing in front of one of the biggest buildings in the middle of nowhere. The building was quite large. I decided to call the man before I entered.

"Hello? I think I'm at the building. Is it a building in the middle of nowhere?" I looked up, as the sun shined on the building.

"Yes, let me let you in." I waited for a couple minutes to see a giant ape at the door.

"Woah! You're an ape?" I recoiled back in fear.

"I'm a scientist, okay? Let's go meet Lena." He gestured me inside.

This place was massive. Entering I saw a front desk with a lady with a smile. The floors were tile with an orange carpet leading two ways. We went right. The front of the building was lined with windows. I look at the massive walls to see enlarged photos of famous people who worked here. The entrance was big but it was silent. Almost nothing was in there but plants and chairs. We went up the elevator. On the way to Lena's place the ape started to ask me questions.

"So, you related. Oh by the way, name is Winston."

"I'm Sean, nice to meet you. We aren't related, just childhood friends."

"Ah, that nice. Hopefully she will remember you. She'll need it." Winston looked straight. The rest of the way was in silence. "And here we are. Now before you see her, she's different, so don't be scared."

"Ok." Then the doors opened the blinding lights covered my eyes. I looked inside the room to see, a ghostly figure was sitting on a chair. Elbow laying on a ledge, looking out the window. She was wearing what looked to be pajamas. I walked up to Lena alone, I looked back and Winston nodded to me. I tried to lay my hand on her shoulder but my hand just went through her. "Lena?"

"Sean!" She turned around and tried to give me a hug but went through me. "Sorry that you have to meet me like this."

"It's fine. I'm just happy you….exist."

"I am too. But I won't stay like this for long. Winston, says he's going to build me something to bring me back to this time." She almost sounded happy. I don't have any idea how you can be happy right now.

"I'm glad you said that Lena. You two follow me." All of us went to Winton's lab to see peanut butter jars scattered everywhere, banana peels laying on the ground. Then we heard another voice.

"Looks like you brought another person here, Winston."

"Yes, Athena. I going to show this two the power of science!" He went over to a table, tightened some screws, and present the object. "Here we are. This you two is a chronal accelerator. This is how we keep you present. First, sit down here." She walked over to the chair and sat down nervous. "Alright stay still. Let me just hold this." He put the object around her chest and let it go. To my surprise, Lena was set in our time. She was actually human!

"Winston. You smart one. Thank you."

"Hey no problem." He hugged each other. His plated armor was ice cold but I turned my attention to Lena. We shuffled to each other and hugged each other for a good five minutes.

"It's been a long time since I've done this."

"Yeah, too long." Lena responded.

"Okay, Lena you can take this thing off, but in really short periods of time. If you have it off too long, you might be separated from our time." Winston was eating peanut butter. He sat down in a chair but quickly got back up. "You two should get some alone time. Athena shut down, it's rude to listen in."

"Yes sir." With that the place was silent. The shutting of the door by Winston was the last thing I heard.

"So. How's life." Lena said staring at her chest.

"I have a girlfriend and good life."

"Ah. I'm was just gone for a couple months." Her voice trailed off, she sounded disappointed when I said I had a girlfriend.

"Yeah I was dead scared. I thought I had just lost my best friend." I took her hands. "I never want to lose you again." A tear rolled down my face.

"Mean either." The hug was longer but more saddening. We started both started to cry until someone came in the room.

"Lena?"

"Oh yes Angela. Tea's done?"

"Yes. Who's this?" Angela asked.

"This is Sean." I walked up to shake her hand.

"Friend?" She pointed at me.

"Yes." Angela offered some tea to me. I accepted and followed the two girls to another room. This place was once again huge. There were so many offices throughout the building. "Here we are." Angela gave Lena her tea and proceeded to make mine. She brewed the tea and gave it to me. "So Sean, how do like it here."

I sipped my tea in silence to think of answer, "It's nice. A lot of space though."

"Yeah. We tend to go above and beyond when it comes to things like this."

"Yeah. So Lena, you work for these guys now?"

"Oh yeah almost forgot. Call me Tracer now, and yes I work for Overwatch now."

"How did you get the name Tracer?" I sipped my tea again curiously.

"I took it from my dad. He was an ace pilot, as great as can be." Lena said while looking out the window, imagining her dad flying. "Well every time he would get in dog fights, they said his aim was spectacular, like he was using a tracer, hence my name. He killed everyone that went up against him, until one day." Clearing her throat, holding back the tears, she continued on. "One day, he passed. He was killed when he was sleeping." Then the tears broke out, but she managed to recover quickly. "That's how I got it, I want to continue what my dad has done, to protect the world from all evil."

I shed a tear before speaking up, "Well I'm sorry Lena, but it's nice to know there are still people like you. I love it."

"Well, if you love Lena so much and care so much about people. How about joining Overwatch?" Angela gave me a promising look. I looked towards Lena for confirmation but she put her hands up and looked down at the gadget on her chest.

"I'll think about it, but for now, I'm going to stay a spectator. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem. If you change your mind, you know where to find us." After that the room dispersed.

I was just about to leave when Lena caught up to me, "Hey, you got anywhere to go?"

"No, I didn't really think far into this I guess." I knew I needed a place to stay I just didn't know how.

"Well, you can come to my place, for a little bit until you choose if you want to join or not." Lena's accent really came out. Her voice was happy and jumped for joy when I said sure. Lena's place wasn't very big and was messy. She lived in an apartment not too far from Overwatch HQ. It was only three rooms. One for the main living area one for the bathroom, and one for the closet. In the living area, there was a good sized bed with a night stand next to it. The T.V. was facing the bed. It was standing on a drawer. There were a couch crammed in a corner with a love chair in the opposite corner. A mini fridge was set up on a table with the microwave sitting on top. There was also a tiny kitchen with tiny compartments up above. I also saw a decent sized desk shoved in a corner of the room. The bathroom was actually quite small. A bathtub and shower were incorporated into one, a toilet and sink were opposite from each other. The closet was the smallest but it could fit what was needed of Lena's. Cloths were scattered on the floor and on the bed. Looks like she doesn't clean up as much as I thought. I couldn't help to lie but I wanted to be nice.

"Nice place you got here. All cozy."

"I mean, it's what I call home." Lena went over to the closet to grab a change cloths. "I'm going to take a bath. You can do whatever I guess."

"Alright." I turned to see the view from the room. I went out to the balcony and leaned on the railing. _'Should I join Overwatch? I don't know. It would be hard telling Amber that I joined a new job to risk my life to protect others. I'll call now, matter of fact.'_

"Hello? Amber?"

"Yes, Sean."

"I don't know how to say this but I might join a group called Overwatch."

"What is it?"

"They risk and protect people throughout the world."

"Absolutely not. I don't not want to become a widow! You come home right now!"

"I'm sorry but I think I have to do this. I can't let anyone take another person's loved ones away. I have to do this. This is my calling." I tried to explain to her more but she just hung up. I let my head drop down and rubbed my eyes. I just needed rest. I heard footsteps behind me and a hand lay on my shoulder.

"I couldn't help to hear you talking to your girlfriend." She was in a bath rope, hair all messy and staring out into the starry night. "When I don't know what to do. I just look up at the stars and let them control my feelings. I'm not forcing you to join, but if you do join, we'd be a pretty good combo." She started poking my side. I couldn't keep a straight face and started to chuckle a little. "Come inside. I'll put on some cloths and let's get some rest. You especially need it."

I pulled the sheets away and look at Lena at the desk, "You coming to sleep?"

"I will just need to do something." Lena was focused on her project. "And there, perfect. She plugged in her accelerator to charge.

She joined me in the bed and pulled the sheets closer and said, "Alright love, good night."

"Night." I stared at the ceiling and thought about joining again until I passed out.

"Hey. Hey" Someone was pulling my arm. I could barely open my eyes and my sight was blurry when my vision cleared a little to see Lena, rubbing her eyes and fluffing her hair, her orange pjs really stood out. Whatever. "Let's get ready to go."

"Alright." The morning was pretty slow. We drank tea and watched the news. Lena changed into her orange latex suit and put on an aviator jacket. She slipped on her accelerator and was holding goggles. I just wore casual cloths, orange t-shirt and gym shorts. We both called for a cab and drove to HQ. When we were there, apparently there was a meeting about to go on, she we rushed to the room. We barged through the door and found our seats. I stood behind her and listened to the conversation. I peeked around to a bunch of other members at the table. They mostly talked about where they think attacks were going to happen. I also heard "Talon." I guess a group like Overwatch but want to destroy the world.

I was just minding my own business when Angela looked over to me and said, "You think about my offer." The whole room looked at me and I was surprised she'd mention this now. I thought about it for a quick seconds and let my heart take control of my answer.

"I have thought about you offer for a bit Angela. A lot of thinking actually and I have come to a final decision." Everyone moved slightly in their chair, probably thinking about if they were going to have a new member. Some girl bit her nails and when I looked towards the greenish-white robot looking one, he nodded back, that's when I knew when to answer. I hesitated a little bit and finally the words spit out, "….I would love to join Overwatch." Everyone let out a relief of breath, then Angela spoke up.

"Welcome to Overwatch!" The whole room cheered and clapped in celebration. Lena walked up and hugged me hard. Her grip was strong, I tried getting out but she wouldn't let me go.

"So what is your name going to be?" Lena said joyfully.

"I haven't really thought about that, but I do have one in mind." I thought for a second before speaking up. "Plus I don't know any powers I have."

"Well. You can just shoot a gun." Some cowboy in the back responded.

I thought about it. I think just a gun is good for me. "What guns do you have?"

"Come with me. Name's Jack." He spoke my hand. His smile was guaranteeing that I would be a good addition to the team.

"Name's Sean."

"Nice to meet you. Let's go to the armory."

This armory wasn't small either. The whole room was filled. Gun after gun, explosives after explosives.

"Choose what you like." Jack tapped the door. "Take you time." He me alone to look around. There were so many options. Any gun you could think of, it was here. I just took some original ones. I took an M4 and what looked to be an automatic pulse pistol, some ammo, and some nades. I also took sling, to put my main gun in the back and the nades in front. Taking an extra pistol wouldn't hurt, so I took a glock. When I got back to the room they were taking about a mission.

"Ah, I see you're ready." I nodded. "First before you actually go out there. We have to run you through our obstacle course. It's just to test, how efficiently and smoothly you do it. Plus we might find a secret power in you."

The start line. It was painted in white and look chipped. I couldn't get a view of the course, so I guess no cheating in the first part. I was blocked off by a door. I heard through an intercom, "Alright Sean, get ready to show us what you can do. Remember all of us are watching. No pressure. Three. Two. One. Go!"

The door flung down and some robotic targets appeared. Five rounds. Five killed. Running up to the first barricade. I peeked up to see some on multiple floors. Then I didn't know what got into me. I stood up and just started walking towards the enemy, absorbing the bullets, and shooting all the targets down.

 **Third P.O.V**

"What was that?" Mercy said.

"Looks like the kid found one of his abilities." McCree responding, lighting a cigar in the process.

"Hah, he's like a younger me. Ha Ha!" Reinhardt's age started to show from his voice. His voice was scratchy but loud. He smiled in appreciation. "That's your boyfriend isn't it?" Reinhardt starting to play with Lena. Lightly slapping her.

"No he isn't just my bestie." Lena responded.

"Bestie." Reinhardt said, making air quotes. They proceeded to watch Sean burn through the course.

"He has potential, but he needs work." Genji said.

"That's obvious, but he will do fine. Lena, I want you and Sean to go on a mission. You two have to infiltrate a house to get important information to a base. Get ready though. You go tonight. Jack left the room, knowing that his new hero, was already an all-star.

 **Sean's P.O.V**

Boom. Boom. BOOM. There was really nothing else that could stop me. I finished the course in record time, just under two minutes.

"Good job son, but tonight is the real test. You are going to infiltrate a house to get info for another base. You and Tracer are going to go. Think you can handle that?" The gigantic man spoke to me. I nodded and went to one of the room to get some rest before the mission. I was here for a couple hours and I am already on a mission. Then I passed out. I woke up to Lena tapping me on the shoulder and mouthing.

"We have to go. It's night time." Lena left to look out the window for the view. I stood behind her, looking out to the vast land. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon, stars, shining on the ground. I wish we could just sit down and enjoy the view. Oh well, let's go."

The house with the info was small. We jumped through the open window. We entered, quiet as a cat. It was dark, very dark. We entered into the kitchen. There wasn't much but a refrigerator and a table in the middle. We silently sneaking through the house, trying not to awake anyone inside. Step after step was intense. Thinking that people we ready to ambush, I had my pulse pistol at hand. Aiming through corners that I think people we in. Lena motioned me to go upstairs with her. We walked backwards looking up at the hanging ledge. We searched around the cozy home and eventually found the computer.

"You good at hacking Sean." Lena asked.

"Not really, but I give it a try." I actually got the password right but the amount of other passwords was insane. Plus they had 'walls' to protect it. I started to sweat, the silence didn't help either. Then a bunch of voices started talking and ran into the room.

"Sean, hurry up love."

"I'm trying. Give me a minute." I tried every password that I was provided but not of them worked. I kept trying until I heard gun fire. I slammed on the computer and turned and pulled out my M4 and returned fire. I tried to get as many as I can but I was shot with a dart. I pulled it out and threw it on the cold wood ground. Before I could shot some more. I collapsed on the ground and my vision went white.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review and fav. I hope you enjoyed. This chapter took a lot of time to type. I hope you enjoyed. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	5. The Fall

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Over Time." Thanks for staying along with me while I post new chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and future. Thanks for reading.**

 **A/N: A part in this chapter deals with something hard. If you have had this happen to you, I'm sorry, but don't worry, we all have your back :)**

 **-Twix**

The sound of applause filled the darkness quickly. An old light flickered on and Overwatch members quickly filled the room. The comfort that they gave me an internal feeling of being loved. Maybe this place is right for me. I liked the feeling of being surrounded by people who cared about me and vice versa. I hated being alone. The feeling inside makes me depressed and turns me into a mood that brings everyone down with me. I got up realizing that I was back in Overwatch HQ. Everyone looking at me with cheeky grins. Even Lena gave me a look and mouth the words 'You're an idiot.' I shrugged it off and I was given a pat on the back and the title of 'Good Sport.' We drove back to Lena's place, chuckling about today. Today was good. I hope the rest of the missions were like this, but unfortunately that is not the case. My first real mission was to clear out a hanger filled with Talons troopers and dangerous explosives. I had to take a helicopter to slide down from a rope to get on top of the steel roof.

"Alright, you be careful down there." As I was sliding down the rope I heard one last thing. "Good luck!" His voice cracked, trying to talk to me over the sound of the propeller. Touchdown. I was set on top of the building. I took out a little device they gave me, apparently called a spinner. I place the little device down and let it do all the work. It worked pretty well as it cut a pretty good sized hole. I jumped in not thinking that this was basically a stealth mission. To my surprise no one heard my landing. _'Let's see what I can find.'_ I used my binoculars to see about ten foot soldier, lying around and some sleeping. The Intel was extremely accurate as explosives almost took up the entire space in the hanger. _'This should be fun.'_ I sneaked throughout the entire hanger, looking to see what I can do. _'There are two ways I can handle this. Guns blazing or I can pull a Genji. Either way, don't set off the explosives.'_ I was as quiet as a cat and ended up on the first floor, taking out one by one with a wire I had. I snuck up on everyone until the hanger was 'dead' silent. I got back on the radio and called the chopper to let him know I was done. As I ascended into the air, I made a fist and punched the air in excitement. My first mission was a success. I went to Lena and said, "One for one." I made one of those bragging looks and she rolled her eyes back in response.

The next three years of missions were basically get information so other members can go to the base and raid them, hostage rescue, crime fighting, and so on. It looked like I hadn't aged at all since my first mission, but today a special day. Today was the day that Mondatta would give his speech in London. I was standing close behind Lena but not too close just in case some Talon agent decided to intercept us. I was at this speech with Amber. Then the big moment came. Mondatta came out and started to speak to the crowd. His speech was really inspirational to all of us and talked about how machine and humans are alike. Just at the start of the speech, I looks towards Lena to see her concerned about something and turned to go up to the roof. I proceeded to tell Amber I'm going with Lena, she nodded not really paying attention to what I said.

"Something up?" I walked in unison with her.

"I got a feeling someone's here. Go up to the roof. I'll search around a bit." Lena looked towards the building adjacent to ours and blinked up.

The journey to the roof was silent. I had to sneak by the guards and waited for Lena's call. I hide behind a wall and sat and waited until I heard gunfire. I peeked to see Lena blinking out of the air and firing at a fire at a figure hanging from the roof. All of it happened so fast though. Then a pause came as I heard Lena say, "Mind to crash a party love?" She started firing at the slender figure as they both ran up the building towards me. Somehow Lena popped out of the door in front of me. I knew that the lady was on the other side getting ready to fire whatever goes through that door. Luckily I had fast reflexes and pulled her back at the last second.

"Thanks." Lena breathed in relief. I nodded back and felt like I had to do something. So I turned on iron skin and started walking out and fired back. Lena also did her part and blinking between the gap and ran around her, shooting her pulse pistols in the process. They both ran away from my position and I watched as Lena activated a trap and ended up on the ground. Barrel pointed to her head. I couldn't speak up and just watched as the lady was about to pull the trigger then something surprising happened. Lena looked to rewind time and went back to a previous spot and blinked a different direction, then threw a bomb. But this wasn't any assassin, she quickly spotted the bomb and destroyed it. The blast blew Lena of the roof. Her goal was to kill Mondatta but fortunately he escaped in just in time. She peeked at me and smirked and waited a second more before firing her sniper. Lena blinked out of the way and I watched as the bullet struck someone in the head. I came to realization on who she just shot. I quickly ran down stairs to the courtyard with my heart racing fast as ever. I looked in horror as who was shot…. I turned towards the body, tears starting to roll down my face. _'Amber…'_ I ran towards the body and held her lifeless body in my arms.

"Amber…..baby…..come on…..stay with me….please God…..don't do this." I couldn't hold back and I let the tears run down my cheeks. I heard Lena walking slowly behind.

"Oh….Sean, I'm so sorry." Lena put her hand on my shoulder and plumped down next to me, staring at what she just done. "I didn't mean to let this happen."

I kept hold of Amber's body and picked myself up and walked away in silence, crying my eyes out. I pulled my hood up and kept looking forwards. Lena tried to stop me but I ignored her.

"Sean, I'm sorry. Sean! Sean…"I heard her voice get lower and lower as I got farther away from her. The last thing I heard was a whimper and a last, "I'm sorry." Before she started walking the other way. Then the feeling settled in. The feeling of being alone. I sat at a bench, Amber in hand and sat and cried the rest of the night. People just passed by taking a peek and continued walking.

 **Third P.O.V.**

"I killed her. I should've of taken that bullet." Lena starting pacing back and forth, thinking of her friend.

"Hold on. Calm down. What happened?" Genji said.

"I-I-I tried to get Widowmaker-but-but she shot Amber-er. I tried to get him to come back with me but he-he left and I don't know where eh-is." Lena started to hyperventilate a little.

"So you don't know where Sean is?" McCree said.

"I don't. I'm going to go. I can't stay." Lena push the chair out of the way and stormed out of the room.

"Lena wait." Reinhardt said. "I know it's a bad time to say this, but you can get with Sean now. I see you around him. You absolutely melt when he is around. You just don't want to show it. I can see you too making a good couple."

"Shut up!" Then Lena stormed out of the room.

Everyone was staring into space. _Silence._ Until someone spoke up. "So, what do we do?" Angela said softly.

"Let him grief for a couple days. He's probably doesn't want to see anyone right now. Going back right now is going to get him more emotional." Winston responded.

"Ok everyone, go home. Let's not let this happen again! Got it?" Jack slammed his fist on the table, leaving a dent. He turned around and looked at the board on what jobs need to be done and crossed his arms.

Everyone scattered out of the room but one person. Angela. "We can't protect everyone you know."

"But I like to protect the ones we can. Now please go, I have some things to think about." Jack's voice started at a medium tone.

"But..." Angela pleaded.

"Please go!" Now his voice rose quite a bit. Angela got spooked and left the room.

 **Lena P.O.V.**

 _'_ _What was I going to do? My best friend's hates me and I can't get over what I did. I don't think I can get through to him. Hopefully, he'll talk in a little while.'_ I just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't move or think correctly. Tears started to form up but I just let it happen and let it run down the side of my face. My bed started to get damp as I couldn't stop sobbing. The rest of the night was to be depressing for me. The next morning was slow. I got up to make tea which I took one sip of and slipped on my black cloths and left my room, slowly locking the door behind me.

 **Sean's P.O.V.**

"Here lies Amber Williams. She provided for the world and an unfortunate death came upon her." The man spoke loudly. Everyone of Overwatch, family, and other people came to the funeral. "Sean, I understand you had a relationship with her. Do you have anything to say?"

"It should have been me." I said looking down at the ground. Lena was all the way in the back, holding back tears. I stood by the coffin as everyone came up to say 'I'm sorry' or 'I'm sorry for you loss.' Genji came up first. He laid his hand on my shoulder, looked into my eyes and walked away. Everyone proceeded to do the same thing, until Lena came up. She didn't say anything or do anything and just looked at me and walked away. Her face was puffy and eyes blood red, which probably means she stayed up all night. After the funeral was over, I went back to my old home. The home was messy and plates scattered everywhere. Cloths throughout the house. I only stayed there for a couple of hours when I heard a knock at the door. It was Lena.

"You need something?" I said in a rudish tone.

"May I come in?" Lena was still in an all-black shirt and skirt. I just turned and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. "How you holding up."

"You know that feeling of losing something important? Well tell yourself that, then ask how I'm holding up." I set the tea cup next to hear and looked down and sighed. Lena just sat there, I heard a whimper before I spoke up, "Lena, I'm sorry, it just that I loved Amber very much and I can't see myself living without her."

"I know that feeling as well, but I hope I can continue to see you around Overwatch HQ." She sipped her tea and set the cup slowly back down.

"I'll come around. I just need to clear my head and regain my thoughts. I'll try to come tomorrow." I said.

"This is a very nice home you have Sean." Lena looked around the house.

"It's what I grew up in with Amber, so it's the last thing I have next to this necklace I have." I pulled this little necklace out from underneath my shirt and showed Lena. "The necklace I have is a broken heart. I had half and Amber had half. We would always come home and connect them to show our love for each other."

"Oh. That cute. So is this where you going to be for a while or you want to come by Overwatch HQ?" Lena asked drinking her tea.

"I'll come around. I just need some time to think."

"Alright. I will see you later." Lena came in for a hug before waving goodbye and closing the door. The rest of the day was silent. I just sat in my couch and watch T.V. all day and then went to bed. I didn't eat anything and drank maybe one cup of water. The next day I called for a cab and drove to Overwatch HQ. The atmosphere was different than before. Everyone was a little sad but acted happy when I was around. I went up to the meeting place and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sean, you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little sad that's all." I responded.

"You good to go on a mission then?" Everyone looked at me waiting for a response.

"Always." I said proudly.

"Good, your mission today is to go to a base and eliminate Widowmaker. The lady from yesterday. You two think you can handle that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Lena responded.

"I'm ready." I said.

We both saluted him and left the room. Grabbing our gear, we jumped in the helicopter and Lena took controls of the heli and we took off. The way to the base was silent. We landed the helicopter near an old barn and walked the rest of the way to the base.

"Man, this place is huge." Lena was astonished on how much Talon built.

"I know right. Let's look around to see how to get in." I responded. We found a ledge in the window and threw up our grappling hook. We slowly climbed up, trying not to alert any guards. "And we in." Finding Widowmaker was not going to be easy. The place was enormous and it was filled with Talon agents patrolling some part of the base. We used the little shadows we had to our advantage and somehow made it passed the first couple of hallways when we saw a meeting room. There was a holographic table in the middle. Empty chairs surrounded it and it was projecting the earth and certain marks scattered throughout the map.

"Maybe we should take this info back to base. I don't know what it means but it looks important." Lena was leaning on the table looking for a reason they would have this.

"Yeah, let me hack into this. It should be easy. Be lookout, speak if someone is coming, yeah?" I pointed towards a direction that I think that they would come out of.

"Yeah." With that was left alone, hacking into the computer. I got passed the first wall but the second was difficult but I managed. The third wall though was impossible. I needed a code to get in and if I did I needed a voice activated command to get in. I was so close but yet so far. We straggled off our main objective but we had to get this. I was thinking on how to get past this when Lena came running in and grabbed my jacket and ran to a dark corner and we both hid behind a giant plant pot. It was a little crowded so we had to squeeze in. We were basically spooning each other at this point. "You don't speak to anyone about this."

"Don't worry, I won't." Lena said, a little out of breath.

Then as soon as she said that, about five people walked in. A guy in a black caped jacket with a white mask, three Talon agents and…Widowmaker. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wanted to kill her very much. I needed to get revenge for taking Amber. I just wanted to spray them all down but I knew that alarms would go off.

"So what do we do from this point?" A Talon agent asked.

"We have to do this sooner or later." Another one said.

"Hold on, we need to see how to go off first." The guy in the black cape said. "Cheri."

"Well look at you, I know what that's the thing but you cannot say it Reaper." Widowmaker responded.

"I try." Reaper said shrugging.

"Alright, plan is, we need to make an example. Make the public hate Overwatch. Without them, our other endeavors should be smooth sailing. We attack the place marked on the map. We got this. Dismissed." Then the room cleared out and we were left in shock.

"I hated that." My legs were burning and back was sore.

"You're not the only one." Lena said rubbing her neck. "So how do we get in?"

"I have an idea." I looked towards the console and tried to say it in a French accent. "Cheri." The computer unlocked and moved to a window where we had full access of the map. "Tada. You have the bug."

"Yeah." Lena tossed me the hacking device and I copied the whole map and everything else that looked important.

"Ok, let's look for Widowmaker." We sneaked through rest of the base. Pictures filled the walls and lights shined down to show their picture more. The floor was carpet with a red line down the middle, but shadows were everywhere. I guess we were in the hall of fame. We were looking at the pictures when we spotted Widowmaker. She went into a room and appeared to lock the door. "There she is. Now how do we get in there?"

"I have an idea." We walked up to the door and pulled a hair clip out of her pocket and pick locked the door. We entered the room and we locked the door and left looking at Widowmaker.

"So they finally came. I was waiting when you guys would show up." Widowmaker turned around and looked towards my direction and gave me a smirk.

"You wipe that smirk off you face or I swear I'll blow your head off." I pulled my pistol and aimed at her head. Before I pulled the trigger, I yelled, "This is for Amber!" Widowmaker only smirked in response and out of nowhere kicked the gun out of my hand and knocked me to the ground, pointing the pistol at my head. I put my hands up hoping to not get MY head blown off. Lena just stood in her position before punching her straight in the face. The moment that happened, alarms started to go off. I had a tug on my jacket and soon we were running through the hallways and computer room, trying to get out of Talon's base, attempting to not die in the process. My heart was racing so fast I almost forgot to breathe. I was holding my breath the whole time were we running out the base. Then there it was. The window we had taken to get in. It was so close but yet so far, then the unexpected happened. Out of nowhere, a small bomb went off and we went flying out of the window. My vision went white for a couple seconds then I came back. I woke up to see that we were laying on top of each other. Lena was lighter than I thought. Her accelerator dug into my stomach and it did not feel pleasant. Our faces were about an inch away from each other's. I looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

"Ow. That did not feel good. You ok?" I slightly patted Lena on the back making sure she was ok.

"Yeah…it's nothing." Lena slowly rolled up my aching body. I picked up to her feet.

"Let's go home. I don't think we are going to get her anytime soon." The way back was silent. We were scared to see what Jack would say to us when we told him that the mission was a failure, but to our surprise he was proud of us. He didn't think that we would kill her in the first place. We showed him the map we got and he left for his office to look at it. We were congratulated on a job well done and Lena and I went home happy. I went back home to Lena's place and chilled for the rest of the night.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I couldn't think of anything to continue this chapter and plus I don't really want to put as many of my ideas in one chapter. I want to spread my imagination through multiple chapters. I hope you understand. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	6. Possibilities

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of "Over Time." Sorry about this one being long overdue. I had things to do and I didn't have enough inspiration to start this one. I hope you understand and please enjoy this chapter.**

 **A/N I know I changed the actual lore around a bit, but I didn't really think about it when I was typing. I'm getting close to ending the lore side of the story and start writing something from my mind, no story to help, just me, my mind, and music. Sorry for this and the wait. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**

As much as I was happy with Lena, I couldn't get through my mind that had Amber died only yesterday. That memory would run in mind the whole day, like watching the same movie over and over again. Until one day I couldn't take it anymore.

Today I had to go on a mission, only this one was saving a hostage from a Talon base in a classified location. I didn't think much of it as I just entered the chopper, quiet as can be. Lena was sitting right next to me and really nervous. Either her hands were messing with her jacket or her legs swinging back and forth. This was one of her first hostage rescue in a while. Even though she was nervous, it was cute to see her like that. Just seeing an energetic girl go from a cheery mood to a scared mood was funny to me. Before I could speak up, we were closing on the ground. I looked up and heard the commander told the squad that we were doing a hostage rescue, we were going in stealthy, and we only kill those we needed too. This was a different base but we did the same thing as last time. We threw the grapple up to the window and all climbed in. Although we didn't have a lot of people with us, we still moved like a wolf pack. Ours steps were quiet and our takedowns were clean, synchronized. It took a while to get through each room but we finally reached the room that we were told the hostage was in. I only heard a countdown before we barged into the room. To our surprise, we just saw the hostage in a chair in a blank room.

I moved up to him and untied him from the steel chair, I set him on my shoulder and motioned to the leader. We all moved out of the room, "I have the hostage. Repeat, I have the hostage."

I heard through my ear piece one of Overwatch's commander speak, "Alright, get out of there. They found the bodies and they are not happy. Meet us by the back of the base but expect resistance. Good luck." His voice cut out and we realized we were going to have to fight this off.

 **Third P.O.V**

Every one of the group fought their hearts out. Ensuring that the hostage got out safe and sound. Each room was filled with Talon agents, but the group somehow managed to blaze through them without taking too many casualties. Lena looked to see Talon agents were running towards them. The whole group quickly decided to go to door to the side. The air was silent and the sun was out and bright. As they ran through the doorway with Talon agents shooting them down, they could see the exit. That was the only way out. Moving past everything, dodging and weaving, and shooting, they made it to the door.

"Alright, how do we get it open?" Lena said while tugging at the locked door.

"Uh, I got it, you guys are going to have to cover me for a minute." The rest turned around and started the fight back.

"I'm running out of ammo! Can you hurry a bit?" A friendly yelled.

"I'm trying! I just need to…." The soldier said.

The out of nowhere a ghostly figure appeared in front of the group and the fire fight stopped. "Look, who's here. I appreciate your effort, but we'd like him back." The mysterious man said.

"We aren't giving you anything, Reaper." Lena exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well if you do manage to get through, congrats, but if you fail, well, I'll just say good luck." Reaper tossed them the device then disappeared, like he wasn't even there. The place fell silent as they could only hear the friendly struggle to open the gate. Then the bullets started up again, louder this time.

Sean picked up the mysterious device, then his mouth dropped. He threw it on the ground falling to his knees.

"What is it?" A soldier asked.

"It's….a bomb. Hurry with the door!" Sean yelled, he was stressed and worried.

"Uh, loves, I don't think now is a great time to scream, more are coming this way!" The moment Lena said this, Talon agents appeared, shooting as they slowly encroached forward. The rest got their guns and set up on the tables and couches as they fired back at them. One. Two. Three. They were losing men and losing time quickly. Last time Sean saw the bomb it had two minutes on the clock.

"Got it. Let's move." Everyone got up and ran out the door but one person, Sean.

"Sean, c'mon, we have to go, like now." Lena pulled on his shoulder getting his attention.

"I can't go, I lost too much and I won't lose much now. They will get us in a swoop if we all decide to run. I'll buy you time, but you'll have to run fast." As the two best friends stared into each other's eyes, they knew, this was the end of their journey together. Lena leaned in and they both touched lips. The bullets ran past their heads as everything went mute. The muffled yelling of the group was in the background as a soldier, "We've got to go!" He grabbed Lena by the waist and haled her out. Lena's hand rose up as she tried to grab Sean's. She screamed and squirmed as she looks towards Sean, who turned around and shot his assault rifle back at Talon. The group exited the base and ran on the side of the base and made it to the helicopter and it started to slowly lift off the ground. Lena just sat at the edge of the chopper and stared back with tears in her eyes as the Talon base got smaller and smaller. Then…a small explosion followed. Tears started to run down her face, still looking at the cloud of black smoke. A soldier dropped down by her and Lena fell into his body. He just rubbed her back as the helicopter flew away from the destroyed base. Even though it was hard to look at, she kept crying and mumbling something beneath her crying. The other soldiers just looked at the back of her accelerator and looked away at the sky, a few tears coming here and there. A bunch of flashbacks hit Lena at once. Moments back when they were kids shooting hoops…flying the jet…shooting guns…laughter…..saving Sean butt….Amber. Just when she remembered these memories they touched down.

"We're home." The pilot took off his helmet and exited the chopper. The group walked out and the atmosphere was dark. The walk to meeting room was silent. They were greeted by a happy crowd, who were cheering to see the hostage coming back safely.

"Why so down and where is Sean?" Genji asked.

"He's gone." Lena's lip quivered when she said this.

"What?" Genji's voice rose as everyone in the room turned towards him.

"Hey, what happened?" Jack walked up to the two.

Lena rushed out of the room, arms crossed and slammed the door behind her. Everyone jumped as they continued staring at the door.

"I'll go talk to her." Angela got up and walked throughout the base looking for her sad friend, until she heard sobbing in Winston's lab. She slowly knocked on the door, "Hey, you ok?"

"Go away!" Lena continued to sob. Angela just opened the door and slowly looked as Lena was in a ball sitting in a corner.

"I know what happened. It's okay, he's in a better place now." Immediately regretting what she had just said. Lena just cried even more. Her cheery mood was completely gone. "You couldn't do anything for him, he already lost too much. His sacrifice will not go without a hero's farewell."

"No, you don't understand Angela." Lena's rubbed the tears away.

"Sure I do." Angela recoiled as she gave Lena her "mom" look.

"No you don't. Can I be left alone please?"

Angela breathed lightly, "I know you wanted to make him happy. I know you wanted to be his side all the time. I know….you loved him Lena."

"I just want him back Angela. I wish he never went on the mission."

Before Angela could talk, the rest of the Overwatch members walked in. "Hey Lena, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. You should go home though. Get some rest. I think we got have HQ under control."

"I agree. I'll take you home." Angela helped Lena up and they both left

In her apartment, Angela decided to clean her apartment. She cleaned the dirty place up. What seemed to be no time, the place was clean. No cloths, on the ground and in the closet now, all organized, floors vacuumed, towels folded, etc. She sat by Lena and set her hand on her head.

"Hey, I got to go back to work. If you need anything, tell me." Angela left the room and the mood got quieter. Now Lena was alone. Left to collect her thoughts, but it was hard. Hard to think that your best friend was gone. It turned night time in no time and Lena was still in her uniform. Lying, staring at the ceiling, eyes lids slowly closing, getting heavy by the minute.

Screaming, yelling, and terror filled Lena's mind as she sat up in her bed, sweaty and scared. She picked her phone and called Angela. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up."

"Hello?" Angela was tired and exhausted. Then again it was three a.m. in the morning.

"Angela, I need you! I don't know what happened. I had a nightmare, a bad one. Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right over." Lena just sat on the edge of her bed, breathing heavy. She decided she needed fresh air and went out to the balcony. Lena looked throughout the cold night and stared at the stars. Picturing Sean and her together, laughing and drinking at a pub.

"Lena?" Angela was in a white Overwatch shirt and shorts.

"Oh yes, just needed some fresh air." Lena closed the door still looking at the door.

"So, what happened?" Angela sat in a chair, her hand on her head.

"I don't know, I just woke up from a memory." Lena responded but in a fast tone.

"You're burning up and you heart is beating fast." Angela felt Lena's forehead. She went to grab some water when Lena collapsed. Lena woke up to see a white sheet over her, a light staring at her, and Angela sitting in a chair beside her on her phone. "Lena, welcome back."

"Where am I?" Lena asked sitting up on her arms.

"You're in a hospital. A doctor is going to come in and tell us why you just had a random breakdown. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Angela smiled and went back to what she was doing.

Lena yawned and looked around, she messed with her hair and looked around. Cloths in a corner of the room, computer, sink, other gadgets in the room. She was just about to get up and explore the room when the doctor came in.

"Looks like she's awake. Lena, Mr. Johnston."

Lena shook his hand and listened in to what he had to say.

"Your breakdown was odd, especially for you. If I know you, you're all happy and cheerful. This is very odd."

"Meaning?" Lena just shook her head and looked confused.

"Meaning that you've been diagnosed with PTSD. Memories will start to flash back from time to time and not good memories either. You will remember memories from back in your fights."

"So I can't go back and work for Overwatch anymore?"

"You can go back to see people but you'd just have another breakdown if you go on another mission."

"How do I get rid of this?"

"This condition can be cured but only through time. You have to take medications so your breakdowns aren't as severe or rare. Ok? I have to go see another patient. I'll have you checked out and you can leave." With that the doctor left the two girls alone.

"So, that's it huh? I can't work for Overwatch anymore. My career is over?" Lena spoke silently. Her voice trembled a little and their hands shook.

"I'll bring you back to Overwatch HQ, for now just take you meds and we'll see what happens in the future." Angela responded. The car ride back was just Lena looking out window to the sky. When they arrived at the base and slowly walked to the meeting room to tell the rest of the members the bad news. "Lena, you can explain this to the rest."

The door opened and the cold air blew on her face then the light felt like a spotlight on her as everyone turned to look at their fallen friend. "So, um, looks like I can't work with you guys for a while. I just got back from the doctors and he said that I have." Lena took a deep breath before going on. "I have PTSD."

"How did you get that?" Jack interrupted.

"I had a random breakdown in the middle of the night, flashbacks to loud gunfire, everywhere. It just…appeared." Lena slumped down in a chair, holding her head with her hand, breathing heavily.

"So you can't work with us anymore?" Jack asked.

"I guess not. Only time will tell." The room fell silent for a minute then went back to what they were doing. The atmosphere was loud. Everyone seemed to talk with loud voices almost screaming what they were saying. Lena decided to just go outside for some fresh air. Genji slowly came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so down. At least now you can live a normal life until your PTSD goes away. If you need anything, tell me alright?"

"I'll tell you, thank you Genji." Lena leaned in for a hug and finally felt happiness after a long time.

The next few months were boring. Just living a normal life was not as interesting as Lena thought. Lena's PTSD struck very little but if it hit her, it hit hard. She'd be on the ground bawling her eyes out or just pass out completely. Even though she had this, she wanted to get back into the action and save lives, not sit around and watch T.V. all day, but today was no ordinary day. When she walked out of her apartment the streets were filled with protestors. Every other person was holding a sign that said 'Shut Overwatch Down!'

 _What's going on? I have to get to HQ now._ Lena rushed to a cab and went off to HQ. When she got to HQ, there were already people at the front door. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd and stumbled in the building. The meeting room was in panic when she got in.

"What's going on out there?" Brushing herself off.

"We are getting shut down apparently. The public is a little mad at us for some reason." Angela responded still looking at the screen.

"Well, what did you guys do when I was gone?" Lena looked for an answer.

"I think Talon got to us. They used us to tell the public about 'who we really are.' Angela did air quotes when she said this.

"How did they do that?" Lena was confused.

"They were watching us every day I guess. Our every movement. They recorded what we did wrong and stored that for this very day." Angela cursed in German and laid her head on the table.

The T.V. turned to the news and the girl started to talk about Overwatch. "Our next story is about the protective group Overwatch. These so called heroes are supposed to protect our beloved world, but today they got exposed but an anonymous teller. Look here." She pointed to the screen to the watch a video on one of our recent missions. Lena immediately looked away, knowing what was going to happen, she covered her ears and looked outside. "If we got this correctly, one of the key members was in that building when it blew up." They rest of the broadcast went through all the bad moments that happened in Overwatch until at the end. "So the world has decided to disband Overwatch and deem any Overwatch action illegal. Thank you and good night."

"So that is that. I guess we're done. The world doesn't need us anymore." Jack stood hands leaning on a chair. "Go do whatever I guess. Go on vacation, read a book, I don't care just remember you can call every one of us if you need something. Dismiss." He stood and saluted and every one followed. Lena particularly did this proudly. As they walked out of the room and followed to the exit, all the lights shut down one by one. Darkness started to settle in as they reached the final floor. The door was free from anybody and the front desk was empty. As everyone exited through the glass door, Lena spoke up, "Hey everyone? I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure working with you all. I loved all the moments we had and I hope we can get together soon, okay?" They all went for a group hug, a passionate one, knowing that everyone would go back to their home country. "Before we go, selfie!" Lena held up her phone and everyone crowded around and smiled as she took the picture. The brit walked up to the building and placed her hand on the cold wall. _I'm going to miss you. Keep our memories safe._ She placed her head on the wall and closed her eyes. _Good bye._ With that Lena left the empty building, leaving everything she really had with it, walking in the night with the full moon shining on her. She left a tear slowly fall down her cheek, but she'd always remember what had happen Over Time.

 **I know that sounds like the ending but you can decide if you want to see more or not. Just post a review if you want to see more! As always leave a review, good or bad. Thanks for reading. Maybe see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	7. Unexpected

**Welcome back to another chapter of "Over Time." I didn't think I would be typing another chapter but it seems like some people want to read more. I'm trying to stay motivated to type the rest of the chapters. So if some of my chapters aren't as good, that's probably why :/. I hope you enjoy.**

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who liked my story so far. I will keep this up because I have more ideas in store for you.**

 **-Twix**

It has been three years since Overwatch was shut down and Lena always had this thought in the back of her mind. She would wake up just the same, around 10:00 A.M. or so but waking up early was not an easy thing. She'd love sleep more than anything. It was different this time. Lena woke up breathing heavily, leaning on her shoulders, staring at the blank screen on her T.V. Her apartment was normal now, cloths scattered on the ground with plates and cups lying around. _I need a warm bath. I just need to relax._ Lena walked into the bathroom and turned on the warm water. She squeezed a bottle of bubbles in and let the soap foam up in the water. She slipped out of her pj's and set her accelerator to the side, and stepped in the bathtub. The water licked at her body, loosening her, the bubbles covered her naked body only making the experience better. She leaned her head back and let out a light breath. _It's just a dream, it isn't real._ Before she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jack. May I come in?"

"In a minute." Lena jumped out and wiped herself off. She put on her pj's back on and got into her device before opening the door. "What do you need love?"

"I need to talk to you." He walked into the room and slightly pushing Lena to the side.

"Oh ok. Want some tea?"

"No, thanks though." He looked outside before turning to Lena who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "We need to get Overwatch back. The world is going to hell."

"You know that's illegal, right? Anything we do is basically illegal now."

"I know but-." Jack tried to add on but Lena continued.

"And if I may add, we do not have the mon- resources to start back up. The government cut off everything we need. It is physically impossible to continue." Lena stared into his eyes, looking for a response from him. He thought about it for a second before responding.

"We have a secret underground base and we are currently holding operations there. We only respond to the simple calls like crimes or major attacks if we are willing to take the risk. You in?" Jack put out his hand and waited for Lena to respond.

"Who else joined?" Lena questioned.

"Well come with me and you'll find out." Lena gladly took his hand and she was helped off her bed. She put on her classic orange suit and aviator jacket uniform and walked out with Jack to his car. The whole way there was laughter. They joked around with each other on what they did on their off time. "Maybe you should change out of that uniform and put on something more appropriate for the world." Jack smirked as he pretended to not to notice Lena staring him down.

"You know that I don't want to wear anything else. Plus I like this style of clothing for you information." Lena pouted and laid back in her seat, she sat up and responded, "You need to get rid of your gray hairs, old man."

"Hey, hey, hey, at least I don't have men staring at me all the time." Jack responded.

"Touché." Lena looked out the window and stared at the stars, having those good memories come back to her was soothing.

Jack continued to drive for two more hours. Lena fell asleep on the way there and curled up into a ball. Jack would look at Lena, wondering how she could before shaking Lena. "Lena wake up, we're here."

"Five more minutes." Her voice trailed off at the end and she turned on her side, laying her head on the armrest.

"Geez you can sleep anywhere huh. Come Lena, wake up." Jack shook her harder next time and she bolted up.

"Sean?" Lena yelled at the top of her lungs before looking around and seeing an empty grassland with one house. She looked at Jack with a worried look.

"We're here."

"Oh." Lena shut the car door and stretched her entire body, "That's it?" She said as she was yawning. She pointed to the old run down shack.

"Yep." Jack went up to the house and opened the old door. It creaked, which made it more ominous. The house was very plain. Basic kitchen, basic living room, basic dining room, basic bedroom, basic bathroom, everything was so plain. When Lena looked around, the man walked to a corner of the house and entered a code into the microwave. They both heard a click before a door in the floor opened up. They were greeted by a ladder and black walls leading to a dark room on lit by a few small lights and a computer screen. "Here we are."

"Who's here?" Lena looked at the lit room, _this is our base now. This is where everything was going to happen from now on. Under the surface. I don't know if this is how I want to be Overwatch but I'll stay I guess._

"Winston, Genji, and Mercy should be here."

"Jack? Seems you brought Lena with you. Welcome back." Angela smiled towards Lena and turned to her computer. "You ready to go on a mission then? Your condition isn't affecting you?"

"I had a small freak-out this morning but I'm ready." Lena responded.

"Alright, let's get to it." Angela just smiled and projected her screen on the wall. "Oh yeah I got this for you." She leaned over and gave Lena the silver necklace. "I thought it would be nice."

"Cool." Lena stared at the engraving on the necklace. "Who is this supposed to be?"

"It's supposed to be Sean…" Angela said. When Lena actually looked at the pendant, she saw Sean planting the Overwatch flag on a rock.

"Thank you." She ran up to Angela and gave her a bear hug. Angela tried to pry free but to no avail.

"You're welcome." Angela was losing air by the second and when Lena let go Angela gasped for air. "Welcome back Lena."

"So what's this mission about?" Lena said while putting on the necklace around her neck, not really paying attention to what she had to say next, mesmerized but it.

"This mission is about stopping two criminals at large." Angela pulled up two pictures. One of an ash-burnt, darkish yellow hair with a little fire at the ends and a man behind a gas mask with his white hair tied back. "Junkrat, Roadhog, two of the world's biggest criminals are said to be planning to rob a bank. You and Genji will go undercover and intercept them. Attempt to tie them up so the police can just walk in, get them and get out. Got it?"

"I understand." Genji said, sliding his sword into his sheathe.

"Lena, got it? ….Lena? …..Lena!" Angela snapped her fingers in front of her face, getting her attention.

"What?" Lena looked back at Angela with a small grin forming.

"You know what to do?"

"Uh yeah, go intercept…..the bank?" Lena didn't really listen as well as she should, she was just remembering memories with Sean.

Angela's hand palmed her face, "Genji will tell you what to do. Good luck to you two, stay safe."

The two heroes then walked to the dressing room to pick out a costume to wear. Genji decided to wear all black and hide somewhere dark. He took about a minute to pick out a costume while Lena just looked at the shirts.

"Genji, does this look good?" Lena held up a big t-shirt (to cover her accelerator too) and looked at him with a questioned look.

"Ms. Oxton whatever suits you and can you please hurry up, I don't want to let innocents get hurt." Genji responded.

"You're right, I'll just be another minute." Lena picked out a big gray sweater and black leggings. She also put on glasses she wore occasionally and came out of the bathroom. Genji saw what Lena was wearing and chuckled a little.

"Something wrong?" Lena put her hands on her hips and gave a concerning stare.

"You look perfect, let's go." Genji gestured to her and they both were off. Before they could exit they heard a voice say their names. "Winston?"

"Take these, we'll always be by your side." Winston handed both of them earpieces. "Good luck."

Lena gave Winston a hug and departed. The car ride was awkward as Lena never really had a mission with Genji before. She was always with Winston or Jack most of the time but her talkative trait got the best of her. "So Genji, what are we doing?"

"We are going to stop a bank robbery, so don't go in their like yourself. Just sit down and wait, ok?"

"Ok." Lena paused for just a second before speaking up again. "How's your brother?"

"Hanzo, he's back in Japan, training probably. I never really get to see him anymore. Last time I saw him, he thought he killed me, but here I am."

"So how would he react if he sees you again?"

"He'd probably try to kill me again, if anything, but I'd get through to him." Genji just kept his eyes forwards looking at the empty space. "You should get a little rest, you don't want to be tired before ambushing them."

"Alright." Lena immediately feel asleep. Genji just kept driving, occasionally hearing Lena shift in her sleep. _This girl, she can drive you nuts sometimes by the amount of talking she does. Good thing I said get some rest or I'd be talking the whole ride there, but all in good fun._ Genji parked somewhere far from the bank and woke up Lena, which took a little work but she woke up and the two were off.

"You like sleeping a lot don't you?" Genji questioned.

"I love sleeping! I get up but in like five minutes." Lena giggled a little and went to the bank alone.

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay back and enter later."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Lena opened the door to the bank and was greeted with the scent of paper and conversations happened everywhere. _Oh this is going to be fun._ She sat at a brown-leather couch and picked up a random magazine and started to read it when she heard a demonic laugh. The glass door was shattered and the two robbers came in. Lena sat up and used her earpiece. "Genji, they are in the building, what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay where you are, I'm coming, I be there in a five seconds." Genji cut out and Lena was left alone. Those five seconds were the longest time because Junkat yelled at the lady at the counter to give him the money. She did what they said and just when he was getting the money, Genji came in.

Roadhog pointed his shotgun right at Genji, "I'd best walk out of here if I were you."

Genji put his hand up before quickly unsheathing his sword and pointed the tip of his dragon blade-sword at Roadhog's throat. "You put that money back we will have a problem, Roadhog. Lena!"

Lena slipped out of her costume and flipped her pulse pistols out and pointed it at the two. "Look who crashed the party, put the money down and we won't kill you."

"Hahaha." Junkrat just threw a mine down and activated it and everyone flew back. Then exploding balls came out of Junkrat's gun and flew past her but one managed to hit her square in the chest.

"Lena!" Genji yelled.

"I'm fine just capture them." Lena said in pain but she'd make it. Then a shot rang out and went through the glass, hitting the table right by Lena's head. Everyone froze and looked towards the direction of the shot and saw a blue-skinned lady. "Widowmaker." She said under her breath. A black mist then appeared beside her. "And Reaper. Hey you two, this is our fight, back off!" _Two criminals are enough, we don't need Talon here too._

"Huh, little girl don't go running your mouth." Widow and Reaper both jumped down from the building and started shooting their guns. Reaper's shotgun hit Roadhog in the shoulder, but he had armor there so it didn't wound him much. The big brute returned fire and barely grazed Reaper's hood. His menacing growl was scary as he focused fire at Roadhog. "Die, die, die!" He slowly walked forwards, shooting at the same time. Reaper just circled around the giant, knowing that he couldn't move fast. Roadhog kept firing though. He'd started to learn Reaper's movement and predicted it. One of his shots hit Reaper in the chest and he fell to his knees. The angel of death just laughed as he got back up and did a battle cry before firing again.

Genji looked at Widow and charged her with his sword, yelling something in Japanese. Widow was a trained assassin and had somehow met Genji before and dodged Genji's sword swipes with ease. When widow saw a window she took it, taking every shot she had to take down the cyborg. Genji's fast reflexes just went off as he deflected every bullet she shot. Before Lena could keep watching the two dual, she heard a man say something about her necklace, Junkrat.

"Oh shiny. Give it here and I'll let you capture me." Junkrat held out his hand, gun in his other ready to fire if she tried anything.

"Over my dead body." Lena flung her pistols up and fire at the man. He just laughed and shot back at her. Lena dodged the mini explosions and hid behind a table. She looked to her side to see a kid staring into her eyes, scared. The girl had the brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white skirt and a black shoes, looking like she was about to go to an event or something. "Look out!" Lena curled the girl in her arms, tightly holding her so she won't get hurt. When it seemed to end she looked at the small child, "When I say run away and don't look back ok?"

"What's your name, ma'am. My name is Alejandra." (The girl from the Overwatch short movie: Hero) The girl held her ears and looked where she was going to run.

"Names Lena Oxton. Now in three you are going to run okay? One. Two. Three. Run!" Lena gave the little girl a little shove and stood up to shoot back at the crazy Aussie. The girl peaked back and saw the hero protecting her life. She just smiled, running away proudly.

"You didn't really tell me what the necklace is, before you die, I would like to know the meaning." Junkrat said as he fired.

"It's just a friend and you don't need to know the meaning you robber." Her face got stern and she blinked around the man, confusing him. Lena tried something knew though. She ran towards the man and he smirked, firing his gun. She kept running at the ball before blinking through the ball the man. Lena then flung her leg up and knocked out the man with one solid kick. She brushed herself off and turned to Roadhog who fell to the ground, knock out as well. The last thing Lena saw was a smoke grenade that let out a chemical that made her eyes start watering. "What is this?" She tried wiping her eyes but to no avail, also she started coughing. She felt a hand on her shoulder before looking up at the green cyborg was getting shot at, getting wounded pretty bad. This starting to do real damage to him.

"I'm sorry Lena." She felt the metal slip off her shoulder before trying to reach out and get him, "Genji…"

"You did what?" Jack was in rage and pinned Genji against the wall. "You had the opportunity to save her and you just left?"

Genji kicked out of the pin and took out his sword. "And you had the opportunity to save Sean and you let him die. You had the opportunity to save so many lives and you let them die. I could have killed Lena on the way to the bank but I didn't. Do you have mercy on others? No! You just want to gain for yourself and not about others. Don't talk to me about saving!" Genji lunged forward and hit Jack square in the face before snatching a couple files and flash drives and running out the door.

"He's a traitor?" Angela questioned.

"I guess so, if anything he's working for Talon and he grabbed really important files. Just our luck. Okay I want everyone to track down Genji and Tracer. We don't sleep until we get his location on where he is going. Let's move!" His voice was rasp and showed his age before typing furiously on a computer.

"Where am I?" Lena was groggy and tried to move but looked to see that she was restrained to a chair. She looked around to see a single light shine on her. To the side she saw a couple of figures gesture to each other and one walk out the room. Then the door swung open.

"Look who's awake." Reaper came in with his hands behind him.

"Get away from me you murderer." Lena struggled to get out as hard as she can, but with no luck.

"And what do we have here? A necklace?" Reaper went up close to Lena's neck and looked closely at the pendant. He even smelled like death. His white mask was chilling as well. "A figure of Sean? How cute." He pulled the necklace off her neck and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Give it back you devil!" Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Don't cry now, we'll change you in a minute." Reaper turned around and exited the room.

 _Change me? How? I don't want to change, I want to go home._ Then a couple off doctors came in with a syringe and held her down. "Get your hands off me!" Then she fell sleepy very quickly and her head dropped forward.

"She's out, what now?" The doctor looked at the knocked out figure.

"Get me the modifications." Reaper gestured towards the engineer.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." The lady shook Lena's head.

"Mm…" Lena groaned and turned her head to get more comfortable.

"Don't be like that." She shook her harder.

"Widow?" Lena slowly got up and looked around again, realizing she was in the same room. Widow released her from his restraints rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" Lena felt off but didn't try to attack Widow because she was sleepy.

"It's morning time. Go grab some breakfast." Lena trembled through the hallways. The base wasn't bad looking either. The hallways and rooms were clean as can be. Finally finding the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs and made scrambled eggs. When she sat at the table to eat her meal, Reaper walked in.

"Good morning, Lena." He sat across from Lena, reading a newspaper.

"Wait, hold on." Lena jumped out her chair, realizing more that she was in a Talon base. "What's going on, why aren't you killing me? And give me my necklace back!"

"Well, we need you for missions and things so we programmed your accelerator to just shut off if you try to attack any of us or escape in any. You're allowed to leave once a day to go do whatever but you have to get back by 10 P.M." Reaper kept looking at reading his story. "Just keep eating, you have a mission today anyway."

"I won't do anything for you guys!" Lena started getting angry because they bugged her accelerator.

"I wouldn't recommend lashing out at us Lena." Reaper said.

"Fine you win." Lena sat back down and slowly ate her eggs. "What's the mission?"

"You'll find out." Reaper set down the newspaper and left the room. He then turned around and tossed the brit her necklace. Lena caught it and just left the half eaten plate of eggs on the table and went exploring throughout the base. _So anything I do, I can get killed right away. That's not a lovely feeling_.

Lena's eventually just went out to the air field and sat on a couple of boxes, leaning her head on her hands and just watched the planes leave. Some agents came up to her talk to her or try to put their arm around her but she just waved them off.

"Lena, you ready to go?" Widowmaker came up with her rifle in hand.

"I guess." Lena just huffed and jumped off the boxes slowly realizing that she had no one to go to anymore.

"You know how to fly a helicopter?" Widowmaker asked.

"I have some knowledge, we taking it?" Lena got a little excited and looked at the chopper.

"Yeah, we have to go take out a base making robots that could potentially wipe out this base if they find it. I suppose you bomb will come in handy." Widowmaker entered the chopper and crossed her legs.

Lena strapped in and looked at the controls, remembering how to fly it. Then lift off. Widowmaker hoped that she wouldn't talk a lot to her because she didn't really like talking all that much, but Lena had other ideas. "So, how's your day going Widow?"

"Ok."

"Just a one word answer, love?"

"Yes."

"I can tell you don't like talking all too much. Something up?"

"No."

"Alrightly then." Lena tried to sit still and looked out the window looking at the scenery but the silence got the best of her. She looked over to Widow and saw she was sleepy. An idea popped into her head and she decided to go free-falling but pull up at the last minute. Then, down they went.

"What?" Widow slowly opened her eyes and saw the trees point at her. "Pull up you crazy girl!" Lena pulled and got them so a safe altitude. She just giggled, just looking at Widow's angry look was funny enough. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh you know, having some fun." Lena said while laughing.

"Oh lord, please help me." Widow looked up at the ceiling, hoping that this wouldn't get any worse.

 **And that's chapter seven. If you got this far, I really wanted to have twists in this story so I'm trying to implement them. Just trying to make the story more interesting, you know? Anyways, please leave a review, good or bad. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	8. Sustaining

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Over Time." Sorry for the huge delay for this chapter, school recently started for me and I am focusing on it at the moment. If my chapters aren't as good as before please tell me, I'll try to improve. I'm trying my hardest to get inspiration for each chapter and get more ideas. Leave a review, good or bad. Thank you.**

 **P.S. I'm having a little writer's block. Sorry ;/**

When Lena and Widowmaker got back to the base from their mission, which was a success, they both parted and did their own thing. Widowmaker just walked throughout the base and Lena went to the same box as before and sat, playing with her necklace. She just sighed and stared into space when a Talon agent came up to her.

"Hey girl, how you doing." He threw his arm around her shoulders and grinned as he looked at Lena.

"I'm not looking for anyone right now." Lena shrugged the arm off and looking a little distressed.

"Hey now, don't be that way." Lena crossed her arms, stood up and walked away. The man started to chase her and placed his hands around Lena's waist and pulled her closer. Before the man could say anything one of his friend's spoke up.

"Lay off her Richard. She's only a rookie." The man leaning against the wall spoke up.

"Fine, I'll catch you later." Richard leaned in closely and whispered in her ear then walked. Lena just made a sound of disgust and walked to her quarters. _I just need rest. Today has been quite the day._ She walked to her small living area. Just a bed with a closet to the side and a bathroom with a shower. The room was boring and only had two colors: gray and a dark red. Lena slipped out of her cloths and stepped into the shower. She let the water wash away her emotions. Leaning against the wall, the liquid just poured over her. When Lena stepped out, she grabbed a towel and covered herself. She stared into the mirror, messing with her hair. _Who am I anymore? Just a pawn for a terrorist organization._ Lena put on casual cloths, shorts and a white shirt a little too big for her. The brit turned around and jumped when she saw a man in a black rope staring at her.

"Come with me." The man's voice was scratchy and menacing. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to another room. "Get." He shoved her in the room and gestured to the chair in the middle. Lena walked up and sat down, resting her arms on the sides, with no reaction time, the seat locked up, catching her legs and arms.

"What?" She struggled to get out but to no avail.

The man from earlier came up to her and grabbed her chin. "Didn't change a bit." He unveiled his hood and glared at her. "So gullible."

"Sean?" Lena tried to get up to hug the fallen friend.

"Still the same as before."

"Sean! Let me go!"

"And why would I do that?"

"We're friends aren't we?"

He hesitated for a second before responding, "Not anymore." His voice wavered and he leaned up and looked like he tried to hold back a tear. Then the door opened up.

"How's our guinea pig?" Reaper asked.

"She's fine. What you want me to do?" Sean pointed to Lena. She looked up in confusion, still trying to get out.

"You know what to do."

"Yes sir!" He saluted Reaper, who already started for the door, and walked towards Lena.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lena tried to say this sexily but she was so scared to do it confidently.

"You know where your friends are." He turned away and put his hands behind his back. "Tell us and you'll get off easy."

"I love you but I won't sell out my friends."

"Expectable." Sean walked up to a wooden table and grabbed a stick. "You want to be that way."

"What are you going to do? Hit me with it?" Lena stared at the stick.

"Maybe. Tell us where they are and I'll go easy." Sean pointed the stick at her head.

"I'll take it. I'm not going to sell out my friends." Lena said confidently this time.

Sobbing and anger filled the room. Blood spread across the desolate floor with the touch of tears. "This is your last chance! Tell us or…" Sean was up close and personal this time. He thought about his punishment for a second when a grin came to his face. "Or, I'll shut down your accelerator."

"No no no no no no. Don't put me back in that place. I don't want to go back there." A tear started rolling down her cheek as Sean just laughed it off. "It's boring and there's nothing to do. I'll be lonely."

"Then tell us what we want." Sean stared into Lena's eyes and she realized what was going to happen.

"After all we've been through." Lena said.

"Yes. You." Sean pointed at someone behind the window. "Begin the process."

Lena heard a faint 'yes sir' and the room was empty. She looked down at her chest and saw the once bright blue start to fade. "Sean! If you can hear me I just wanted to say that I loved you. I want to be with you, no matter what. I'll come back and you know it!"

Sean's head fell down as he stared at the cold ground. When he looked back up the blue light on Lena's chest starting to fade. The way of emotions started to set in. Seeing his best friend, having a panic attack and tears running down her face was grueling. She started to scream and squirm as the light got darker and darker. Her breathing started to get heavier and heavier. Slower and slower his mind process got, when it got to him. He was part of a terrorist group, but he still had a heart. Out of nowhere, Sean blurted out, "Stop the process!"

"But…" A soldier questioned him but his look made him change that decision. "Yes sir." The soldier quickly stopped the process, seeing Lena taking quick breaths, chest bouncing back and forth like she had just ran ten miles.

The door squeaked open. "You want to tell us now?" He laid his on her shoulder.

"Told you I'd take it." Lena responded, still recovering. Sean chuckled a little bit. He un-holstered something from his side. A gun. "What, you going to shoot me now?"

"No." Sean quickly turned and shot twice. Two fell. "C'mon, we're leaving." Sean unlocked Lena from the chair and held out a hand.

"What?" Lena tried to finish her thought, but took the hand in front of her.

"Don't question it, just come with me, we go through the back entrance." Sean ran and peeked out the doorway, looking for any trouble ahead, seeing two separate guards, but there would be many more.

"Ow!" Lena stumbled when she got up, falling to the ground, grasping at her leg.

"What's wrong?" Sean looked at Lena who glared back.

"You hit me with a stick, what do you mean what's wrong?" Lena voice grumbled.

"Well I had to make sure Reaper left."

"Whatever." The brit stood up and limped towards the wall, putting all her weight on her back to the wall. "Well, you have a plan then? We can't just stand here."  
"I got one, follow my lead." Sean and Lena crouched down, using the shadows as cover. They got the first door and pushed it slowly open. An empty room. A wave a relief hit them both as they shut the door behind them and proceeded to the next room. Their breaths started to get quicker and quicker, their minds ready for whatever pops out at them. "There." Sean pointed at one of the door with the plate saying 'Vehicle Bay.' "We go through there, get a ride, then we're out."

"Alright." Lena let out a breath. "Lead the way."

Sean walked up to the door and opened it slowly. Quickly crouching down to not get any distraction, Lena did the same. Sean mentioned for her to follow. They held close to the wall, letting the light from the sun shine right over them. It was a spiral staircase going down to biggest room in the base. Tanks, helicopters, and many more lined up as far as the eye could see. Lena wanted to run around, looking at the jets and planes but Sean calmed her. "I see five on the catwalk and ten more on the ground around here. How do you want to escape?"

"Plane, obviously."

"Like I said, didn't change one bit." Walking to one of the jets was going to take a lot of time. They had to make sure not to alarm anyone. Talon soldiers were scattered everyone. The air was dusty and it was hard to keep a silent breath most of the time. Lena's breath started to get louder and louder, she was putting too much weight on her leg. "Shh, you're going to alert someone."

"I'm trying to keep quiet, this gash kind of hurts a lot." Lena just wanted to scream. Just let all the pain out and get it over with. The ground was especially dirty. Bunches of dust and pieces or scrap laid across the ground. To get to one of the jets, they had to sneak around the back.

"Let's go around there, jets are that way." Sean murmured and pointed over to the small figure of jets, sitting in one position, nose pointed to freedom. Lena shut her eyes and slumped back. Hands grabbing her leg, the dust was getting into the cut. It stung even more, blood was slipping down her leg. "Just a little bit more, c'mon." Sean gestured to her and helped Lena back on her feet. The two hunched over once more and silently started to walk again.

"You…really…know…how…to…make…a…girl…tired…don't…you?" Lena breaths started to take over her voice.

Around and over the tanks and jets, next was an open area. "Crap, we have to make a run for it. The jets are only right there. You go first, get you out of the way then I'll run."

"Ok, see you on the other side love." Lena utilized her blink ability to get across quickly open field. Sitting down under a wing of the plane she motioned for Sean to follow. He started but was quickly stopped and rolled back to his hiding spot. A guard was patrolling the area. He walked in random directions and pointed his gun around like it was nothing. Until he walked over to where Lena was. _Please don't notice her_. The guard walked to the wing and his legs were staring her in the face. Lena curled up into a ball, shutting her mouth to not make any attention. The guard was toying with the wing and started to kick around his foot. Slowly backing up, trying not to make any noise, Lena was hit in the spot where the gash was. Her cheeks filled up with air, holding her leg. Sean ran across and took out the guard. He crouched down and dragged the man under with him.

"Ok, that was too close. Now we just need to get in one of them." Sean was cut off by a familiar voice. A sinister voice.

"Where are they?!" Reaper slammed down on a hood of a jeep.

"Who?"

"Sean and that one girl!"

"I didn't even know about them."

"Useless." Reaper shoved the guard out of the way and went over to the intercom. "Everyone keep alert, there are two enemies trying to escape, let no one leave. Shoot on sight." He threw the microphone away and quickly ran back up.

"You heard him. Everyone put up the barricades! Snipers, scope in! Everyone else, with me!" The footsteps started to get louder, voices started to get louder. The sound bounced off the wall as people started not to hear what people are saying.

"Okay, right now a jet isn't a good idea, I don't know if they didn't checkups yet." Sean started off looking Lena in the eye

"So what are we going to use the motorcycles?" Lena was sarcastic, she didn't really want to ride on a motorcycle.

"We came too far, we can't run back. Unfortunately that's our only option." Lena huffed but agreed and the duo snuck under the jet and look right at the lot of motorcycles. Now they just needed the keys. "Stay here I'm going to get the keys."

"Okay, where would they be? Oh, over there." He walked over quickly checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking at him. He was face to face with a wall with keys. "Uh, this one will do." Sean made his way back and wiggled the keys in front of Lena. "There won't be much road, there is a lot of desert."

"What about my leg?"

"Uh." Sean's hand went up to his head and grabbed his hair in frustration. "Okay, I'm going to get supplies stay here, get ready when I come back."

"Okay."

Sean ran over to the end of the room, he looked at a door that _Mess Hall_ above it. _Okay just past this room is medical supplies, get past this twice and I'm good._ Sean barged in the room to see it empty. Food trays and bottles of water were laying on the tables. _I need a back pack, food, water, bandages- you know what, just go, and I'm wasting too much time thinking about this._ Sean immediately ran over to locker bay. Lockers lined the walls. Each locker had their separate name above it to show their owner. _I have no time to be stealthy_. The man kicked the metal door. It slowly creaked open. He grabbed the backpack and emptied out its content on the floor. A couple snack bars fell out, wallet, knife, papers, and a book. He picked up the snack bars, knife, and wallet and stuffed them back in the backpack and ran towards infirmary. _Crap, some people are inside._ He heard talking amongst other people in the room. Slowly opening the door, he looked around at the backs of the doctors and shut the door slowly. Sean tip-toed over a bed and closed the curtain. _Okay, let's see what I can find._ Sean opened up every cabinet and shelf there was. _I need this and this and this_. _Okay I got plenty of bandages, painkillers, antibiotics, syringes, and some cloth. Now I need rope, food, and water._ Sean exited the room unnoticed and made his way to the kitchen. Quickly searching around, he got a lot more snack bars, nuts, crackers, some candy bars. For drinks he only managed to get four bottles in. _Now I just need some rope and I have no idea where they are._ Sean hunted around a bit before finding the supply room. _Jackpot._ Sean grabbed a ten-foot rope. _I guess a couple lighters and a mobile crutch won't hurt. Now, I leave._

"What took you so long?" Lena was worried, luckily the sound of everything made the process of barricading the doors slower.

"I had to get a lot of things for you. Got the keys?"

"Yeah." Lena tossed Sean the keys and the two got on the motorcycle.

"Okay, you have to get in front. My backpack is too big."

"We have to go fast love, I feel someone watching."

"Here we go." The engine started up and roared and Sean. Before Sean could go and the same black mist appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Reaper took out his shotguns and point at both their heads.

"To freedom." Sean revved the engine back up and launched, bulldozing Reaper out the way driving out into the wasteland. Reaper lay flat on his back, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Reaper, you ok?" A Talon soldier ran up to Reaper's side, holding his arm up.

"Argh, yeah." Reaper stood back up, snatching his arm back. Too the soldier's surprise, Reaper started to laugh under his mask. "If I can't get them, then someone will." He turned to his soldier and looked down at him. "Get the robots ready." Reaper started to walk away when he sparked a new idea. "And throw Widowmaker in the mix. Let her loose for a couple days."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and ran back upstairs to get the troops ready.

"So what's your plan?" Lena had to yell her answer as the motorcycle was going fast, the wind made it hard to comprehend anything.

"Uh, I think we drive far away from the base and find camp somewhere, it's going to be dark soon. We sleep for the night then in the morning we find out what to do." Lena could only nod to the answer, her leg wasn't getting any better. They had to setup soon so Sean could patch Lena's leg up in hopes it didn't get infected already. Driving for about three more hours was tiring. Lena tried to start conversation with Sean but he either didn't respond or was too tired too. "Ah, the cave should be good." They drove up to their so called "home" and laid the motorcycle near the entrance of the cave. Sean slumped down, breathing heavily, trying to get some air back into his body. Lena did the same, but she wasn't tired, the pain in her leg kept biting.

"Sean. When are we going to fix my leg? Can't do much right now but sit around."

"Right." Sean set his bag to his side and flipped it open. "This will do." He grabbed the cloth and set it under her leg. He used the syringe and pulled back some of the antibiotics. With that in one hand, he gestured to her leg. "I am going to have to cut some of your suit open to get this in correctly."

"That's a big needle." Lena looked back up, big eyed.

"Do you want your leg fixed?"

"Fine." Lena used the knife and cut an opening in her suit, holding it open. "Just make it quick."

"I'll try, don't look." Sean positioned himself and put the needle up to her leg. "This is going to sting for a second or two." Lena looked at the ceiling, making her hand into a fist. Sean inserted the needle and put the liquid into her leg. Lena just slammed her hand against the wall, trying to fight back the pain. Her eyes were shut and she was trying not to scream at the top of her lungs. "Ok, you're good. Lift your leg." Lena lifted her leg with the help of Sean holding it up. He used the bandages to wrap her leg, the blood immediately spread across the tight-white surface. "Here, I grabbed this on my way out." Sean handed Lena the mobile crutch and extended it for her height.

Lena used the wall to stand up and leaned her weight on the crutch. She weighted very little but it felt like she Sean's weight, around 200 pounds of pure muscle. "Thank you Sean. I'm going to get used to this thing for a little bit. Any plans for food for tonight?"

"Yeah, I have some snacks, I'm afraid we aren't going to get as much protein." Sean took off this shirt revealing a white tank top, he walked out of the cave, sun shining down on them. He looked out into the wasteland seeing nothing but cactus, which they could eat, sand, and the sky. His muscles were huge and Lena couldn't help but sneak a peek. She tried to hide her blushing and was almost caught but she slowly moved past Sean. The rest of the day consisted of Sean watching Lena get used to her new toy. She might have had her blinking ability but it's hard to do this when you can't stand on your two feet without any support.

Nighttime quickly fell. The darkness covered the two with ease but was resisted by a small flame and two people on opposite sides, warming themselves. The sound of the crackling fire lit the walls and the silent munching filled the air. Their dinner consisted of snack bars and some crackers. Sean was eating away laying down, looking around at the walls. Lena was nibbling at her food, staring at her crutch on the ground. "So what did you do?"

"What?" Sean responded, eating his crackers.

"You know, at Talon's base. What events did you go through?"

"I'd rather not say."

"C'mon love." Lena made her way around the fire and forced Sean's arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on Sean's chest and look up. "Please." She made her eyes bigger and her voice like a child begging for something.

Sean could only chuckle when he looked over at Lena staring him down.  
"I'm going to you one story and that's it."

"Okay." Lena words rushed out of her mouth at this point.

"Well, one day, I had to go on a mission right? I was with Widowmaker and two other squads. We got orders too…." Sean had to clear his voice before continuing. "We got orders to grab some Intel in a hotel. Or so I thought. When we arrived to the hotel. There were resistance already set up waiting at the door with some hostages." Sean's voice started the waver and a single tear ran down his face. "We tried to talk to them but. Lena?" Sean listened closely and heard the silent snores of his companion. _I guess she fell asleep half way through_. Sean looked up, trying not to wake her up, and saw Lena snuggling into his chest. He let his arm fall back around Lena and pulled her close. He chuckled a little, "Good night Lena." _Just like were in the academy again._

 **Kind of long chapter, I just wanted to get a chapter out because I don't want to leave you handing. I feel good about this chapter and I hope you do too. I apologize for the last chapter as well, I know it wasn't my best and I didn't feel good about it either. Sorry. I recently have read other fan fictions and really enjoyed them. I was inspired to write this one. Leave a review good or bad. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


End file.
